The Missing Piece of Me
by xxstrawberry16xx
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were childhood friends. Then Shane became famous. What will happen when they meet again? *Smitchie*
1. Chapter 1

_So I originally posted this story a couple of months ago. However I took it off my page after giving the rights to it to xDaniElleLeiGh3x. She chose not to post it up on this site though, so I am reposting it in preparation for the sequel which I am writing at the moment. The plan is that I will upload 1 - 2 chapters of this story a week and then I will start uploading the sequel once my final exams are over in November. The trailer for the sequel is already posted on my profile page, if you'd like to have a look at it. Be warned though - it may contain spoilers!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading my story. I'm not really much of a writer, but I enjoyed writing it. I should also let you know that some parts of this story are based on real life - some of the things that happen in this story really did happen to myself and a friend of mine. The part about my friend being a popstar though is made up... in case you were wondering. My life is not that interesting!_

_Here we go... I hope you like it. :)_

_lovelovelove_

_-N_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 1**

It was morning and the sun was streaming through the windows, splashing my walls with golden sunlight. I was in that delicious place between sleeping and waking – the place where you can control your dreams. I didn't ever want to wake up.

"Mitchie!" I could hear a voice calling, then louder, more insistently, "Mitchie!"

I groaned. That voice is not coming from my beautiful dreamland. It's Mom, and it's morning. Time to get up and face another day.

"Alright, alright," I called back, "I'm getting up."

"Almost time for school honey," I could hear Mom outside in the hall. "Breakfast will be ready as soon as you are."

I got up slowly and went over to my dresser. Looking down, I saw a small photo frame. I started to brush my hair absentmindedly, still looking at the photo. In it, two small children, a girl and a boy, are sitting on the porch steps eating popsicles. Their faces are stained with sticky red popsicle juice and they are laughing happily at each other – completely unaware that their picture is being taken.

I sighed. I love that photo. I loved that happy carefree time, where my best friend and neighbor, Shane and I, could laugh and play all day. But things changed. They always do.

Let me explain.

Growing up, Shane and I were neighbors – we loved each other as only kids can. We went to church together and school together. Life was good. We used to go for long walks together – staying out for hours on end. Our mothers never worried though – it was a small town and very safe. We used to talk about the future and what would happen when we were grown up. What would life be like?

It was on one of these walks that he confided in me – "One day," he said, "I want to be a rock star."

I just looked at him.

"I do," he insisted, "I want to get out of this hole, this one horse town. I want to be famous. I want to do something with my life."

"Okay, but why can't you do something with your life here?"

He frowned at me.

"Since when do you hear of famous people living in a place like this?" he said sharply.

I sighed. "I don't want you to leave."

His gaze softened slightly as he looked at me. "I know Mitch. It'll sure be different."

That day we sat on the hill at the end of the street until it got dark. We called it our mountain. We always hated going back down to the "valley" where our houses were.

I don't know how I knew, but I did. That day would be the last time that we would be together. When he walked me home afterwards, I tried to keep myself from crying. At my front door, he held his arms out and hugged me tight. He didn't let go for a long time.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered in my ear. "You'll always have a special place in my heart."

And with a final squeeze he was gone.

That was five years ago. After that final walk, nothing was the same. Shane started at high school while I was I still at middle school and our age difference of two years was suddenly very noticeable. We stopped hanging out and all of a sudden we didn't talk anymore. Shane wouldn't speak to me when anyone else was around.

I couldn't understand it. Was he ashamed of me? Sure, I had always been quiet, whereas he was loud and popular. Everyone liked him, but I only had a few friends. Perhaps it was just because we had discovered that we wanted different things in life. Shane had always been ambitious, whereas I was quite happy with my small town life.

Either way, we weren't friends anymore.

The summer after that – when I was twelve years old, Shane moved away to the city. He made up a band with his cousin, Nate and old friend, Jason. They called themselves Connect Three.

It surprised me how short a time it took for their band to become popular. They were really good though.

After Shane left, we never kept in touch. Things were different. He was different. I thought I was the only one who stayed the same. Now the only time I saw him was when he was on Hot Tunes, the music news program.

"Mitchie!" Mom's voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are you doing? The bus will be here in five minutes and you haven't eaten yet. "

I jumped, startled from my memories. "Just a minute Mom, I'm getting dressed."

"Well hurry up hon. You don't want to be late."

I quickly pulled on some skinny jeans and a baby doll shirt. I slipped on some flip-flops and grabbed my brown bag. It was a typical Mitchie outfit.

I sighed as I took one last look at the photo. I missed him, the old Shane anyway. I felt torn. I loved the old Shane with all my heart. I didn't realize it until he was gone though. Yet at the same time I hated who he had become. He seemed to have changed so much since he became famous.

I shook my head. _I let him go_, I thought,_ it was a long time ago. I really need to get over it. I need to get over him._

I ran down the stairs, pulling my hair into an elastic as I went. I grabbed the toast Mom had made for me and quickly gave her a hug.

"Bye honey," she said, "have a good day at school."

I smiled at her as I ran out to the bus.

"Good morning Miss Torres," the bus driver said sternly, " I almost left without you."

"Sorry!" I said quickly, "I got a bit distracted this morning."

The bus driver frowned at me and I went to the back of the bus to find a seat next to my best friend Sierra.

"Guess what Mitchie?" she said. I had hardly had time to sit down.

I grinned at her. "What?"

"I'm going to China!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh, really?" I squealed back. The bus driver scowled at us again.

"Yes really," she said happily. "You know that summer exchange program I applied for?"

"Yeah."

"Well I got it! I'm leaving in only a couple of weeks!"

"Yay!" I squealed again, hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you though," she said. "A whole summer without Mitchie!"

"I know. I'll miss you too. When do you leave?"

"As soon as school finishes. What do you plan on doing for the summer?"

"I don't know. I really want to go to that music camp, but mom says we probably won't be able to afford it."

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Sierra's face fell. "I know how much you wanted to go."

"It's okay," I said. "Maybe it's for the best anyway. I guess I can just spend the summer working at the burger store."

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Sounds exciting. You really should try and get to that camp. You have a great voice."

"You think?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her phone went off and she bent down to get it out of her bag.

By the time she was finished reassuring her mom that yes, she did have enough lunch and would be sure to put her cardigan on if it got cold, we were at school.

"Overprotective, much?" I laughed.

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, you know her."

We got off the bus, still laughing.

"Oh," Sierra remembered suddenly, "I have to run and see my AP Mandarin teacher and tell her all about China!"

"Okay, see you in home room," I replied.

I took my books to my locker, putting them in order of what classes I had that day. I know – I'm a neat freak.

As I was taking my music folder out of my bag, I heard a soft noise behind me.

"Mitchie?" a voice queried softly.

"Is that you?"

I dropped the folder I was holding and froze. I knew that voice.

"Mitchie?"

I turned slowly, my eyes on the floor. When I brought my eyes up to meet his own, he was smiling softly.

"Shane," I gasped, my breath suddenly becoming fast. I knew my cheeks were flushed and I was shaking.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the lovely reviews!! :D_

_Here's chapter 2..._

_

* * *

  
_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 2**

"Shane," I said again.

I could hardly breathe. My breath was coming faster and faster and I felt dizzy.

He grinned at me and bent down to the floor to pick up my folder. Sheet music was scattered everywhere and he started to pick it up.

I slid down to the floor and sat there just looking at him.

"I can't believe it's you." I murmured. "It's been a long time."

"I know," he said, handing me my folder and sitting down next to me with his back against the lockers. "I haven't been back since I left for the city 5 years ago."

"Why are you here now then? And why are you at my school?" I was confused. I hardly knew what to think. _What on earth could he be doing here?_ I wondered.

He blushed slightly. "I haven't been very well behaved. My publicist thinks that the best thing to do would be to get out of the spotlight for a while."

He rolled his eyes, "They think that school might normalize me."

"But why come back here?" I asked softly. I still couldn't make up my mind whether or not I was glad to see him.

He shrugged slightly, "I can live with my Grandma here. And they thought that the smaller the town was, the less distractions there would be for me."

I sighed. He obviously had not come back for me. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Of course he hadn't come back for me. _For Pete's sake Mitchie - he probably only remembers you as the little girl you were 5 years ago._

Finally I spoke. "You can't have kept up with your schoolwork very well since you moved to the city and started the band. You should have graduated last year."

He blushed again. "Yeah, I had a tutor, but I never really did the work she set for me. I guess that's another reason that my publicist, Caroline, wanted me to come back to school. I guess it doesn't look very good when one of the band members is a high school dropout."

I smiled at him for the first time since I had seen him. He didn't seem so different after all. Sure, he looked different. He was taller and his dark hair was longer, so that it flopped in his eyes. When he flicked it back, I felt my heart jump in a funny way.

I realized just how much I had missed him over the years. Perhaps it would be fun to have him around once again.

He smiled back at me and started to say something, "You know, Mitchie, I –"

He was stopped by the sound of the bell ringing.

"Oh man!" I cried, "I'm going to be late for home room."

He jumped up and put his hand out to help me out.

When our fingers touched I felt a jolt go through me. I looked up to meet his eyes and he smiled at me.

"I missed you Mitch," he whispered, his eyes locked with my own.

I pulled my hand away slowly. "I… I… have to go," I whispered, "I'll… be late."

I turned to go down the hall towards my homeroom.

He ran after me and caught my hand, "Can I see you later? After school?"

I nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great! See you then." And with that, he was gone, running down the hall with his satchel flying out behind him and his hair flopping all over the place.

I grinned. He had always been a mess. Some things never changed.

__________________

All throughout the day I could hardly keep a smile off my face. At lunchtime I sat outside in the sun with Sierra in our normal spot. There was a tree in the corner of the courtyard that we liked to think was our own. As we sat there I was completely lost in thought. I didn't even realize that Sierra was speaking to me.

"Mitchie," she said.

No reply from me.

"Mitchie!" she said again, slightly louder this time.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at her.

"What's the matter with you today? You haven't heard a word I've been saying," Sierra asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing," I sighed. "It's just that I'm meeting up with Shane after school, and I'm kinda nervous, but kinda excited at the same time."

"Oh," she nodded understandingly. "I had forgotten that you guys were friends years ago. I can see why you would be nervous." She nodded in the direction of the school doors.

I looked over. There was Shane with one arm wrapped around a girl's waist and the other hand resting lightly on another girl's arm. Andie and Bailey. I felt sick.

They were the two most popular girls in the school. They were nasty to everyone, but they got away with it, because they could charm anyone into believing they were innocent.

Andie and Bailey were cousins, but they looked more like sisters. Both had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Whenever a teacher accused them of misbehaving they simply flicked their curls and opened their eyes wide, pouting slightly. The teacher would always sigh and say he was sure it hadn't been them. Someone else always got the blame.

Behind them trailed Morgan, a sophomore. She was their newest recruit – their newest slave if you asked me. At the moment she was carrying both their purses and all their books. They bossed her around constantly, but if she ever dared to challenge them; they would simply toss their hair and laugh. Sophomores were easy to replace they said. To be honest, I felt sorry for her. Not just because Andie and Bailey acted as if they owned her, but also because she was so desperate for their attention that she would put up with anything if it meant that she could be near them.

Sierra put her hand on my arm gently. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing the look on my face.

"Yeah," I replied, "you know them." I laughed shakily, "They probably just grabbed onto him and wouldn't let go."

"I guess so." Sierra looked doubtfully in their direction. Shane's arm had snaked around Bailey's waist as well now and Morgan was taking a photo of them on one of the girl's phone. "This was bound to happen you know."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well," she said. "Of course they'll be all over him now. He's a novelty – we've never had a pop star at our school before. In a day or two they'll probably be over him, and will be onto their next new toy." She smiled reassuringly at me.

"Sure, that will be it." I sighed in relief. I had been worried for a minute there. "I think I'll just go over and ask him what time after school he wants to catch up."

Sierra laughed, "You go get him girl!"

I stood up and walked over to the foursome who by now had sat down at a picnic table near the doors. As I got close Morgan moved quickly to get out of my way. I smiled at her, but she looked down shyly.

Bailey was currently whispering something in Shane's ear, giggling and batting her eyelids at him. I stood there, waiting for them to notice me.

Eventually Andie looked up at me and frowned. "What do you want Torres?"

Shane turned around lazily when he heard my name. "Uh… um… Shane" I stuttered, "So are we still on for after school?"

Andie frowned and elbowed Shane in the ribs. He glanced at me before looking back at her. I could see that he was thinking about what to say.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me finally, winking at Bailey slyly.

"You know, you said…" my voice trailed off. He obviously would rather be with them. "I guess it doesn't matter..." I finished uncertainly, hoping that maybe there had been a mistake and he still wanted to hang out later on.

"You're darn right, it doesn't matter," Bailey said sharply.

"Yeah," Andie cut in, "Why would he want to see you? Shane just agreed to come over to my house after school."

"Is that true?" I asked Shane.

He shrugged, "Yeah, Andie and Bailey are so much fun. I really don't know why you don't hang out with them."

My shoulders slumped and I turned away.

Behind me I could Andie giggling and Shane's mocking voice, "See ya Torres."

Tears sprung to my eyes as I walked away. _Jerk!_ I thought. _I can't believe I thought he had changed._

_

* * *

_

**Please remember to click the little button below that says 'Review'!**

**It makes me happy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_So here we go again with chapter 3. :) I hope you like it!_

_Oh and btw... please don't be too mad at Shane. He's not a bad guy... really..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... sadly :(**

_

* * *

  
_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 3**

The rest of the afternoon I couldn't concentrate on my schoolwork. Senorita Carmina, who was normally a pleasant lady, scolded me twice in Spanish class for not concentrating. I just really couldn't keep my mind on my work after what had happened between Shane and I at lunchtime.

After school I walked home, not even caring that it would have been much quicker to take the bus. Before I got outside the school gates I heard Sierra calling out after me.

"Mitchie!"

I ignored her.

"Mitchie, what's the matter?"

I kept walking.

"Mitchie?" she called again, hurt evident in her voice.

I continued to ignore her. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with her. It was just that I really wanted time to think right now. As I walked, the bright sunny day suddenly seemed dull. Everything looked the same. The same thoughts kept going round and round in my head.

_How could I think he had changed? He's just the same jerk that being a pop star made him into. But, I thought he was different. He was so nice to me this morning. I was almost glad to see him again. But he snubbed me though. Why would he want to hang out with Andie and Bailey? How could I think he had changed?_ By now tears were streaming down my face and I was half choking from crying.

My thoughts were all mixed up and by the time I got home I was flushed and dizzy. The fact that I had walked all the way home in the hot sun hadn't helped things either. In the state I was in, I hardly noticed the moving van parked by the curb next door.

Mom took one look at me as I came in the door and put me in bed.

"What's the matter honey?" she tried to ask.

All that came out was more sobs so she helped me into my pajamas and then sat beside my bed, stroking my hair gently until I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was late that night. It must have been almost midnight, but I could hear Mom and Dad's voices outside my door.

"Do you think she's okay?" That was Dad.

"I really don't know. I think we should let her stay home tomorrow though. I'm not convinced that she's completely well. She had a temperature this afternoon." That was Mom.

"Good idea. You stay home with her too; she might want to talk about what happened when she's feeling better."

"Okay, you go ahead to bed now hon. I'll just pop in and see if she's okay."

I closed my eyes and heard Mom open my door quietly. She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, putting her cool hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up sweetie," she whispered. I heard her go out of the room and then come back in a couple of minutes later. She shook my shoulder gently.

"Mitchie honey, wake up." I opened my eyes drowsily and she smiled worriedly at me. "How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes again, "My head hurts and I can't think straight," I moaned.

She looked worried. "Here sit up a bit and have a drink. It might make your head feel better." She helped me sit and then slipped two Advil tablets into my mouth, "Swallow these hon, then you can go back to sleep."

She kissed my forehead softly and then left, closing the door quietly behind her.

That night I had strange dreams.

I dreamt I was running through a field, with people chasing me. Straight ahead of me was a figure standing silhouetted against the sky. I looked behind me to make sure that my followers were not catching up with me. Then I ran into the figure.

"Shane!"

My scream woke me up and I could hear footsteps running up the stairs. It was morning again.

Mom burst into my door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard screaming."

I burst into tears again. "I dreamed… I… I dreamed that he…" I choked out.

"Shhh," Mom said gently, helping me to sit up and wrapping me in her arms. "It's okay now, I'm here."

I sighed and my sobs slowed until I was just hiccupping.

"No school for you today honey."

"Really?" I looked up at her, my eyes still filled with tears.

"No, not until your temperature has gone down." She felt my head again and went to get another Advil tablet.

That whole day I drifted in and out of sleep, not really understanding what was happening. I didn't go to school that day, or the next day either.

In the evening on the third day I finally felt well enough to get out of bed. I stood up and went over to my closet. Hanging on the back of the closet door was my summer housecoat. I put it on slowly and walked to the window. I sat down on the window seat, looking out at the street.

It was late spring and the trees were filled with vibrant new green leaves. At this time in the evening, the sun was low in the sky. The whole street was bathed in yellow gold light. I smiled slightly. It was beautiful. I loved my home.

As I sat there, I tried to think about what had happened over the past few days. I couldn't believe that I had had such a melt down. Normally I was so strong. While I sat there I began to realize that in the 5 years that Shane had been gone, little by little the childhood affection I had felt towards him had blossomed into something more.

Other people might have thought that him ignoring me for those popular girls was a small thing. But when his words, "See ya Torres", kept echoing in my head again and again, it felt like my heart had broken.

Although I hadn't realized it at the time, all those years I had been waiting, hoping that perhaps one day he would return and that things would be just like they had been when we were little. Shane and Mitchie. Mitchie and Shane. Best friends forever. Or so I thought.

Now with just a few little words, years full of dreams lay crushed. I felt broken and bruised. Tears started welling up in my eyes again as I thought about it.

I leaned my head against the window and looked out at the street. From above I could see a little girl and boy playing on the sidewalk across the street. A tear dripped down my cheek as I watched them laughing. They looked so happy together. _Don't get too attached to him_. I mentally told the little girl. _He'll probably only go and break your heart anyway._

I sighed out loud and got up off the window seat, heading back to my bed. Might as well get a good night's sleep. Even though I was still tired and felt unwell I thought that Mom and Dad would probably make me go back to school in the morning.

What I didn't realize was that in the house next door there was a tall young man standing at his window, looking out at me. His face was downcast and as he flicked his dark hair back from his face, a lone tear could be seen trickling slowly down his cheek as he watched me crying at the window.

I wish I had turned and seen him there.

* * *

**So are you any good at math?**

**Story + Reviews = Happy Me = More Chapters**

**Thanks!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_So today is Tuesday... I love Tuesdays. In fact, I love every day. :) And what I also love is reviews... Last night I posted a Smitchie oneshot called 'Remember Me' on my profile page, and when I woke up this morning I had 14 reviews in my inbox! I was so excited! So thank you to anyone who reviewed either this story or 'Remember Me'. I hope that you will check that story out. I was quite happy with the way it turned out. :)_

_Anywho... here we go again. :D_

**Disclaimer: Yeah... and I was also the person who came up with High School Musical**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 4**

The following day I went downstairs early in the morning. No one else was around. Dad had already left for work and Mom was at the store, getting some groceries for a big catering job that she had to do later today.

Bright morning sun streamed through the window, making the kitchen look cheery and pleasant. As I stood looking out the window, something caught the corner of my eye.

On the table sat a bouquet of white tulips. I went over curiously. They were obviously for me – the card attached simply read 'Mitchie' in flowing letters. I was curious. Who would have sent me flowers?

Sierra had stopped by, I knew that much. I was still in bed then, but she had come and sat with me. She brought my homework from school and a card, signed by some of the people in my homeroom. Her mom had baked cookies, but as far as I knew she hadn't brought any flowers.

As soon as Mom arrived home I questioned her.

"Who are the flowers from?"

She looked at me and frowned, then shook her head slightly as if she was deciding something. She paused before she spoke, "I'm not sure honey. I found them on the porch steps this morning when I went out to go to the store."

"That's strange," I said, "Why wouldn't the person have left their name on it?"

"Oh well," I shrugged it off, "I guess it was just one of my friends from school, or maybe Aunt Erin. You know how forgetful she is."

Mom nodded, not completely convinced. "I wonder…" she began, but then stopped herself.

"Wonder what?" I asked.

Mom shook her head, "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

I stayed home that day and all the rest of the week. Mom didn't want me to go back to school until I was completely well. She said that she thought I was just run down because it was the end of the school year and that all the hard work I had been doing had finally got caught up with me.

She knew that Shane was back in town too. I never told her, but I knew that she suspected that there was something wrong between us.

______________

Now two weeks had gone by since Shane had returned and a week had passed since I had gone back to school.

People started noticing that I was different. I had never been very outspoken but now I was even quieter and more withdrawn. I had lost interest in school and hadn't kept up my grades. Now there was only two more weeks left until summer. I felt tired and upset all the time. I didn't even feel like trying to convince Mom to let me go to band camp anymore.

All day I walked around upset. I couldn't let it go. The first week I was back, Shane and I avoided each other. If I had to pass him the hall I would look away, focusing on a piece of gum on the floor or a dent in someone's locker.

I caught him looking at me once, after I had been back at school a week. Sierra and I were at our lockers, getting our books out when he walked by. Not realizing it was him I glanced up.

As soon as I saw who it was I looked away again, but it was too late. He had seen me looking at him. He changed direction abruptly and headed towards me. When I noticed what he was doing, I slammed my locker, not bothering to get the rest of the books I needed and walked away.

Sierra looked up startled and ran after me. She poked me in the ribs, "What are you doing Mitchie?"

"Leaving."

"Why?"

I turned to Sierra, "Why? You saw what he did to me!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?" I demanded.

"Well, maybe…" Sierra began, "Maybe he didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe he's not that bad."

"I can't believe you!" I cried, "I thought you were my best friend. How could you say something like that after what happened?"

Sierra was immediately sorry, "Aww, come on Mitch. What do you want me to say?"

I didn't reply, just slid down so that I was sitting on the floor by my locker. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

"Oh Mitchie," Sierra said gently, putting her arm around me, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. Really."

I turned to her, burying my head in her shoulder. "It just hurt so much. After all these years," I hiccupped, "I thought that maybe things would be different. I thought that maybe he would like me too. "

"He's a jerk!" I sobbed, "I hate him so much."

"Shh, shh," Sierra soothed, patting my back, "It's okay. You're going to be alright."

We sat there for a while, Sierra hugging me tightly. Eventually she sat up straight and smoothed my hair back from my face.

She put her finger under my chin so that I was looking at her. "Listen to me Mitchie."

"You don't hate Shane."

Tears filled my eyes again and my face dropped. My lip wobbled, "Yes I do."

"No Mitchie, look at me."

I looked up again.

"You don't hate Shane," she repeated. "You hate what he did to you. You hate how he blew you off for the other girls. There's a difference."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Although he might act like a jerk sometimes, I know that somewhere, deep inside of him is a good person – the same person that you loved as a child. The same person that I know you love now.

"I don't know how he feels about you Mitchie, but whatever happens you need to be the bigger person. You need to pick yourself up and carry on. It might turn out that he feels the same way about you, but if he doesn't, then life will go on. You're a strong girl Mitch. I know it's hard, but I'm here for you.

"You're my best friend and I love you so much. I don't like to see you hurting yourself by holding onto the past, and holding onto something which Shane probably did without even thinking. He's not a bad person Mitchie. He just doesn't know how to act around you."

Sierra smiled at me. "It's going to be okay Mitchie. You're going to be okay."

"Now, how about we go to the wash room and get you cleaned up and then we can go back to class. How does that sound?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Great, now let me see you smile." Sierra smiled a goofy grin at me to try and make me laugh.

I giggled slightly through my tears and she held out her hand and helped me up off the ground.

"Now that's what I like to see!" she smiled and swung my hand in hers as we walked down the hall.

"Now, lets talk about what you're going to do this summer," Sierra said. "Have you applied for that music camp yet?"

"No."

She looked at me, "You really should try and go Mitchie. You've got one of the best voices I've ever heard."

I sighed. "I really want to go, but I don't think my mom and dad can afford it at the moment. I did talk to my mom about it once a while back, but…" my voice trailed off.

"Aw," she looked sorry. "How about after school you talk to your mom about camp again. I'll come with you. First though we'll go to Baskin Robbins. Chocolate sundaes make everything better!" She grinned at me.

I grinned back at her. "You're the best Sierra. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do. I love you too."

___________________

After I got cleaned up, Sierra went to class and I wandered down the hall. I should have been in my Biology class, but I really didn't feel like it at the moment.

I was so glad that Sierra was there for me. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I still wasn't completely happy with Shane and I knew I definitely still did not want to talk to him, but I also knew now that I could forgive him and move on with life. I didn't have to let how he treated me hurt my feelings. I was bigger than that.

I knew that holding onto the past and holding onto what he had done would only hurt me. I'm not saying that I wasn't still a little upset about it, but I had now realized that letting go was the only way that I would be able to move on and continue to live the rest of my life. I couldn't let one little incident ruin my life forever. I was going to be strong and I was going to get on with life. There was nothing else that I could do.

As I walked, I suddenly found myself in the music wing. I glanced in both directions. No one was around, so I quietly opened the door and slipped into the room.

I walked over to the baby grand piano in the corner. I looked around again before sitting down and opening the lid. My fingers started wandering slowly over the keys, playing a melody that I had written just a couple of weeks earlier, and after a couple of minutes I began to sing softly.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_._

I stopped suddenly. I thought I heard footsteps outside in the hall. The noise stopped though, so I began again, quieter this time.

.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

As I sung the last notes that I had finished so far, I knew I wasn't done yet, I thought I heard footsteps again. I looked around, but there was no one there. I got up quickly, knowing that if I was caught outside of class I would probably be given a detention.

I left the class through the side door to avoid being seen, cutting across the grass to get back to my Biology class.

What I didn't realize was that as I slipped out the side door, another figure slipped in through the hall door.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone in here?" He looked around and then shook his head in a confused manner. "I could have sworn I heard singing." He sighed, realizing that whoever it had been was obviously gone now.

__________________

The rest of that day I was so much happier. Even my teachers noticed. My Biology teacher didn't comment as I slid into my seat, even though the class was already half over.

"Who can tell me what an ecological niche is?" Mr. Hudson asked.

I put up my hand right away. "It's a position that is taken by a specific organism within its community. Each organism has a different ecological niche – that's why many different species can occupy the same area."

He just looked at me over the tops of his glasses. I smiled and he grinned back at me. "Glad to see you're feeling better Miss Torres

"Thank you sir. I am feeling a lot better." I had always liked Mr. Hudson. He was young and disorganized, with a shock of red hair that stood up at all different angles on his head. His thick-rimmed glasses sat perched on the end of his nose – that is when he could find them.

Science was one of the subjects that I was good at and I always tried hard to do well and get on with my teachers. Mr. Hudson liked me too and I could tell that he was genuinely pleased to see that I was feeling better.

The rest of the day progressed just as well. At lunchtime I sat outside in the sun with Sierra, like we normally did.

"You look happy," she commented.

"I am," I replied. "All of a sudden, life seems a lot better!"

"You can thank me for that," she said, standing up and mock bowing, "Just call on me, the great Sierra, whenever you need a pick-me-up."

I giggled at her antics. "I'm looking forward to our chocolate sundae after school."

"Me too – let's see who can get out of class the quickest after school. I'll race you to the gates," Sierra dared me.

"You're on!" I said laughing.

With that the bell rang and we headed back into class. I didn't even flinch when I saw Andie and Bailey in English class. They put their heads together and giggled.

I simply lifted my head higher and sat down in my seat. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing I cared what they did. I wouldn't let it get to me.

After my talk with Sierra that morning, I felt little less than invincible. Nothing could get to me now.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter!**

**Yesterday it was math... today it is biology what with all that talk about ecological niches. (Haha, Mr S. so I was listening after all in your classes :P)**

**Please remember to review!**

**Oh... and check out 'Remember Me'... if you remember. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_What to say, what to say?? _

_Oh, I know... I think you're going to really like this chapter. ;)_

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I don't own CR or Shane or Mitchie or Connect 3 or.... oh goodness, is there anything I actually own?**

_

* * *

  
_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 5**

The last two weeks of school passed in a blur of final tests and assignments. I was so busy that I hardly had time to think about Shane or the fact that he was graduating soon.

I saw him in the halls sometimes, but we barely glanced at each other. I didn't mind it so much. At least he didn't hang out with Andie and Bailey and their crowd of clones anymore. In fact he didn't really seem to have all that many friends. I briefly wondered why, but then brushed it off. _Probably too stuck up to associate with the peasants_, I thought, albeit a bit meanly. I was immediately sorry for my thoughts, as I was definitely not a mean person. However, soon after I forgot about it, and him altogether.

Shortly after I went back to school I found out that he had moved in next door to me, into his old house. Mom told me that the Grey family had been renting it out all these years, but now the current tenant was moving to the city. Shane's grandma had moved across town so that Shane could live with her and be closer to the school.

For the most part though I didn't see him, and I thought that in a way, it was better like that. At least I could focus on my schoolwork without getting distracted by him.

Mom was so glad to see that I was feeling better. On the last day of school she was sitting at the kitchen table when I got home from school.

She got up and gave me a hug as soon as I put my books down. "Congratulations sweetheart! Your junior year is over. I can hardly believe that you're going to be a senior next year."

I smiled and hugged her back. "I know. It's gone by so quickly! I can hardly believe it either."

I sat down at the table and Mom poured me a glass of milk and got me some chocolate chip cookies from the jar on the counter.

Mom watched me down the cookies in a couple of bites. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, you know how you really wanted to go to that band camp?"

"Yes." I looked up eagerly. Perhaps I would be able to go after all!

"Well, I'm afraid that we really can't afford for you to go to the camp that you wanted." My face fell, but she held up one finger indicating for me to wait, "But… there's another camp, called Camp Rock out in the mountains. Apparently it's one of the best band camps in the country. Your dad went to college with one of the women who runs it, Dee."

"And?" I was starting to get excited.

"Well, Dee got in touch with your dad the other day because it seems that they are in a bit of a sticky situation. It's only two weeks until camp starts, but their camp cook has had to cancel suddenly. He had to go to –" She paused, thinking about it. "Arizona maybe?"

I was getting impatient. "Keep going!"

Mom laughed at the eager look on my face. "Well to make a long story short, they asked if I would be willing to go and do the catering." She smiled at me. "You're going to camp honey!"

I squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh!" I jumped up and down and danced around the kitchen. "I can't believe it!"

Mom laughed at my excitement. She tried to cut in, "Also hon –"

I wasn't paying any attention to her. "Mitchie!" she said louder.

I stopped dancing around and looked at her. "Mmm?"

"There is one catch to it though."

"What?" a worried look came over my face.

"I'll need you to help out in the kitchen a bit while we're there."

I sighed in relief, "That's fine! Anything! I don't mind!" I started jumping around and squealing in excitement again.

As I danced past her Mom put her hand on my arm lightly, "Calm down sweet. There's something else I need to tell you."

"What's that?" I sat down opposite her at the table.

"I got a call from the camp director, Brown before. He just called to work out some details about camp, and while he was talking he happened to mention that he was Shane's uncle."

I looked up in surprise.

She nodded at me, "Yes, Shane's going to be there. He's been invited to be one of the celebrity teachers. Brown told me, just between us, it's because Shane's record company is really pushing that he gets his attitude under control. They think that a summer in the mountains might help."

I sighed, "That's okay, I think I can deal with it."

I was still a bit annoyed at Shane, but I hadn't really had time to dwell on it much.

Mom put her hand on my arm again. "I never told you this, but…" She paused.

"What is it Mom?" I started to get worried.

"Well, you know when you were sick; I was really worried about you. I wondered how long it would take you to get better. One night your father and I were sitting in the lounge room when we heard a knock on the door."

"I got up to open it and standing there was Shane, tears streaming down his face. He was such a mess and he looked so upset that I couldn't just shut the door on him, even though I was angry about how he had treated you."

I looked surprised. "You know what happened between Shane and I?"

She nodded. "Yes, you were quite delirious the night you came home crying after school. You said all sorts of things in your fever. That's why I was so worried about you."

I nodded, understanding now. "Keep going, what did you do when you saw Shane?"

"I put out my arms and he walked into them. He just stood there sobbing. He kept saying over and over again how sorry he was. He said he never meant to hurt you. It was just a stupid mistake and that he was sorry."

Tears came to my eyes. "Then what happened?"

"He left shortly after. He apologized again for what he had done to you. He said he never would have done it if he had of realized how sick you would have gotten. He thought you were going to die. It just about broke his heart."

I nodded slowly, a lone tear trickling down my cheek.

"The flowers, it was him wasn't it?" I whispered.

"Yes honey."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were so angry. I was afraid that it would make it worse."

I got up suddenly from the table. "I have to go," I said abruptly.

She nodded understandingly. "Go on, I won't keep supper for you."

I ran next door and knocked. There was no reply. I knocked again.

Eventually Shane's grandma came to the door.

"Hello Mitchie dear," she said politely, "I haven't seen you at church in a while. Won't you come in and have some tea?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey," I apologized, "I'm actually in a bit of a hurry. May I speak to Shane?"

"Sorry dear, he's not here. He came in after school, looking upset. Then he went out again and I haven't seen him since. I'm starting to get a bit worried. It's not like him to just up and leave without telling me where he's going."

"It's okay, Mrs. Grey," I reassured her. "I know where he'll be."

"Oh wonderful," she sighed in relief. "Are you sure you don't want some tea?"

"No, thank you though," I said, already backing down the porch stairs. "Maybe some other time."

With that I sprinted out of the yard, leaving a surprised Mrs. Grey behind me.

I knew exactly where Shane would be.

At the end of the road. On our mountain.

Sure enough, when I got up the hill, there he was sitting with his back to me.

"Shane," I whispered.

He turned around, his face lighting up.

"Mitchie!"

"I came to see if you were okay. Your grandma said you were a bit upset when she saw you."

"Oh Mitchie, I'm the one that should be asking if you're okay! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at him.

He looked down at the ground, "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Shane. It's okay."

"But it's not okay. I was a jerk and I hurt you and then you got sick and I thought you were going to die and it would all be my fault." His eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry Mitchie. I'm not even going to try and excuse what I did. Can you ever forgive me?" A tear slipped down his cheek.

"Please Mitchie?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks now too.

I walked closer so that I was standing directly in front of him.

I held my arms out and he walked into them, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much," I whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too," he whispered back, his arms still tightly wrapped around me.

I squeezed him back before letting go. We sat down in the long grass cross-legged side by side.

"Friends again?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." I agreed firmly, shaking his hand and then pulling him into another tight hug.

"By the way," I said suddenly, pulling back from him, "How did you know that white tulips were my favorite?"

He just looked at me and laughed, and I laughed along with him, resting my head lightly on his shoulder.

It was good to be friends again.

* * *

**So what was the class today?**

**Hmmm.... chemistry?? Maybe?? :P**

**Reviews are always loved! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Good morning my lovelies! How are we today?.... Mmm, uh huh - I'm glad to hear it!_

_Oh and thank you for the reviews... they make me happy. :D _

_So here we go with chapter 6..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and not even crying myself to sleep every night will make it mine**

_

* * *

  
_

**The Missing Piece of me: Chapter 6**

The next week was both happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that Shane and I were friends again, but I was sad because Sierra would be leaving soon.

On the first weekend in summer I had planned a surprise going away party for her, inviting all our friends from school. Her whole AP Mandarin class planned to come, as well as her parents and siblings.

The night before the party Sierra slept over at my house. Early the next morning I rose, being careful not to rouse her from her sleep.

I went over to my closet and pulled out my clothes, glancing back at Sierra as I did so. She looked so peaceful, lying there with her dark brown curls resting on her cheeks.

I sighed; man I was going to miss her.

Sure, I had other friends, but not many and none so close as Sierra. I didn't know what I was going to do without her.

I got dressed quietly and headed downstairs. I knew that I still had a couple of hours to get things ready before Sierra woke up.

As I went over to the pantry I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked up quickly. _Please don't let it be Sierra_, I prayed.

As Mom came around the corner I sighed in relief, "whew that was close. I thought you were Sierra for a minute."

Mom laughed, "No hon, just me." She went over to the drawer and pulled out an apron. "I've come to help you get things ready."

Mom got out the cake that she had made the day before and started to put the final decorations on it.

She ran a catering business and on the side did cake decorating for weddings or parties. The things she made were always beautiful and Sierra's going away cake was no exception.

Soon there was a soft knock at the kitchen door.

"Come in," I called, knowing who it would be.

Shane came through the door, a grin already on his face.

He leaned against the counter by where I was baking.

"Rice krispie squares?" he said excitedly. "I haven't had them in the longest time!"

I laughed at his childishness.

He laughed too and then glanced out the window.

"Hey, look at that!" he said, pointing into the yard.

"What?" I asked. As far as I could see there was nothing amiss in the yard. The most exciting thing I could see was the lady across the street watering her plants.

"Haha, made you look," he sniggered.

I looked back at him quickly. His mouth was full of rice krispies and he was trying to sneak his hand back into the bowl.

I swatted it away playfully.

"Get out of there!" I said, "Did you really come over just to steal my baking?"

He laughed, "How can I help?"

"Grab an apron my friend," I said, pointing to the drawer.

I turned away to put the rice krispie squares into the refrigerator and when I looked back at him, he was in the process of tying on an oversized pink and white checked apron. At the bottom in cursive writing was embroidered, 'Don't kiss the cook.'

He turned around, "You like?"

I burst out laughing, "Now, don't you be getting any ideas!" I said quickly.

"Aw man," he groaned playfully, "not even for an old friend like me?"

"Nope, not even for you," I giggled.

The next two hours flew by, with Shane and I laughing and talking. After all, we still had 5 years of catching up to do.

By 9 o'clock we were finished. I hung up my apron and turned to Shane.

"Now, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted me.

I groaned, "Shane, be serious. You really need to make sure everything is ready on time, or the plan will be ruined."

"Okay," he said, "this is me being serious." He put on a solemn face and took off his watch, holding out his hand for mine also.

"What are you doing?" I unfastened my bracelet watch and handed it to him.

"Synchronizing our watches silly. How else do you expect us to be ready at the same time?"

I laughed. His solemn face didn't crack. "Now we'll be right," he said handing my watch back.

"Okay," he continued, "Stage One is about to commence."

I giggled again.

"Go on!" he cried, pretending to slap me, "What are you waiting for?"

I walked over to the bottom stair and put my hand on the rail. When I turned back, a small smile had cracked his mock serious face.

"Ha! I caught you!"

He outright laughed, "So you did! Now, go on or Sierra will wake up and come down and see all of this."

He waved his hand toward the counter, covered in baking.

I waved at him as I headed up the stairs, "See you at 2!"

He raised one flour-covered hand and smiled at me, "Later!" he called, "Don't be late."

________________

Upstairs Sierra was sitting on the floor of my room, tying her hair back in a loose bun.

"How're you doing sleepyhead?" I teased.

She turned and smiled at me. "Good thanks. How long have you been up?" she asked, noticing that I was already dressed.

"Oh ages!" I said, waving my hand airily. "You know me – I like to get up early."

I sat down on my bed and Sierra got up and sat down next to me. "So what's the plan?"

"Well," I replied. "I thought that seeing as today is our last day together, we should do something fun."

"Good idea… but what?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe the mall. We need to find you a new dress."

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Don't you want to look great for China?"

"Of course."

"Well then, lets go!" I grabbed her hand and we ran giggling out of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs I pulled her towards the front door. "Let's go this way – it's quicker to get to the car."

On our way past the lounge room I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced in the doorway.

Shane was standing on a stepladder in the corner, hanging streamers from the roof. He winked at me and I giggled.

"Mitchie," Sierra called from the front door, "what's keeping you?"

I jumped and ran out the door after her. Dad was in the front yard, washing Mom's car. "Can you drop us at the mall please Dad?" I called out to him.

"Sure," the reply came back quickly. "Just let me dry my hands."

In no time at all we were at the mall.

"What first?" I asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Apple pancakes!" she squealed. I laughed. She was so predictable. We ran down to the café at the end of the mall and spent the next hour laughing and chatting as we ate. I was so glad to be able to spend some time with her before she left. Things just wouldn't be quite the same once she had gone.

As we left the café I linked my arm in hers. "It's hard to believe that I'm leaving, isn't it?" she asked.

"I know. I just hope that you don't get too attached to China – I want you back for senior year!"

She laughed, "I'm still planning on coming back," she reassured me, "Although you never know what will happen."

"Yeah," I agreed, "you just might meet some totally fabulous guy over there who will sweep you off your feet. I might be losing you forever."

She giggled, "I doubt it!"

We headed into a store, still giggling together.

"Now let's find you a dress!"

"Okay," she agreed, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you get one too."

I smiled. "I could live with that."

We picked out two light summer dresses. Mine was dark pink, with thin straps, and a band just under my bust. Underneath the band, the skirt floated gently out, stopping just before my knees.

Sierra's was light green with a pale white print all over it. Hers had thicker straps and the neckline came into a v shape. It was just a little bit longer than mine and hugged her slim body beautifully before flaring out just below her knees.

"Oh!" I cried when I saw her. "That's the one!"

"You think?" she asked, twirling around so that the skirt swirled around her.

"Yes, you look beautiful," I told her sincerely. "Just one thing though."

"What?" she asked.

I reached over and pulled the elastic from her hair, allowing her dark curls to tumble down around her shoulders.

"There you go." I said, "Now you look perfect."

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"I don't want to take it off," she admitted. "It's so pretty."

"Don't then. I'll leave mine on too."

She smiled again and smoothed the skirt down. We went over to the counter and paid for the dresses before walking out to the parking lot.

Dad had come back to pick us up. When he saw us coming he leant out the window and wolf whistled.

"Dad," I groaned, "you're embarrassing us!"

"That's what Dad's are for sweetie," he grinned, getting out of the car and opening the back door for us.

He got back in the car and as Sierra started putting our shopping bags in the trunk I got in the backseat and leaned over to whisper to Dad in the driver's seat. "Is everything ready?"

"Sure is. Shane told me to let you know that Operation Sierra, Stage Two, was complete."

I giggled, "Sounds like him."

"So what's Stage Two?" he asked.

"I have no idea!"

We laughed together and Sierra got in the car.

In a little while we were back at home, pulling into the driveway.

Dad jumped out quickly and ran round to the kitchen door.

"What's he in such a hurry for?" Sierra asked.

I mumbled something and Sierra looked at me strangely. I shrugged at her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" We ran up to the front door and I knocked and then threw open the door.

The whole inside of the house was filled with streamers and balloons. There were people everywhere.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**Anyone up for Home Ec. Class??**

**And… I actually do have an apron that says 'Don't Kiss the Cook' on it. :P**

**Oh, and remember to review! I promise I'll put in a good word to Santa for you if you do. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sooo tired right now, but I promised an update tonight... so here it is._

_Apart from being tired, I had the best day ever today. Got to hang out with all my favourite people at once! Don't you just love it when that happens? :)_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the dots on an i or the cross on a t... nothing at all**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 7**

The look on Sierra's face when she saw everyone was priceless.

"What… how… what…?" she gasped.

I turned and hugged her, "Surprise Sierra! You didn't think we'd let you leave without a party, did you?"

She hugged me back and then looked around, half in a daze.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say," she said. "I'm speechless for once!"

Everyone laughed and Sierra made her way over to her parents, hugging them tightly. "Were you in on this?"

"Of course sweetheart. We came over to help get ready as soon as you and Mitchie left this morning."

"Whose idea was it?"

Sierra's mom turned her around and pointed her in my direction. "All Mitchie's."

Sierra ran over and hugged me again. "Thank you so much!" she whispered in my ear. "You don't know how much this means to me."

I smiled back at her. "Let's go and have some food, shall we? I didn't get up at 6 this morning for nothing!"

The rest of the afternoon sped by in a blur. Dad opened up the French doors for the pool so that anyone who wanted to could swim. Sierra and I spent the afternoon hanging out with the guests. Her whole AP Mandarin class had come as well as some other people from school and church.

I couldn't believe it when the day was over. Sierra and I stood in the doorway and waved to the departing guests. They left, calling well wishes to Sierra back over their shoulders. Once everyone was gone we wandered back inside the house. Our parents were sitting on the couch, chatting.

"Are you ready to go princess?" Her dad asked.

"Do you mind if we are just a couple more minutes?" she asked her dad, glancing at me. "I want to talk to Mitchie."

"Sure, take your time."

We went upstairs and I went into my closet to get my farewell gift for her out of one of the drawers. When I came back she was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the darkened street.

I went and sat down quietly next to her, seeing that she was lost in thought.

After a minute she turned to me slowly, and I saw a solitary tear slip down her cheek.

"Don't cry," I whispered, "Or I'll start and won't be able to stop!"

She smiled shakily at me and reached into her purse on the floor.

"I have something for you," she said softly. "But you have to promise me that you won't open it till after I've left tomorrow."

She handed me a rectangular parcel and looked down at her hands. "I made it for you. I hope you like it."

I smiled. "I'm sure I will." I put the parcel on the windowsill. "I got something for you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, now close your eyes and hold out your hand." I reached into my pocket and pulled out something cool and metallic. I placed it in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

She opened her eyes and held up the object. It sparkled in the soft moonlight coming in the open window. From her fingers dangled a bracelet. On it hung a small silver locket.

"Open it," I said softly.

Inside was a picture of the two of us laughing together. It was one of my favorite photos. I had another copy of it in a frame by my bed.

Sierra smiled. "Thank you Mitchie. I love it." She slipped it onto her slender wrist and then reached over and hugged me. I didn't want to let her go. This would be the last time we would see each other for a few months, maybe longer.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I'd just bawl my eyes out, and I'd rather say goodbye to you here anyway.

I nodded understandingly.

We sat there for a long time, just looking out at the sky. Eventually we heard a noise downstairs and I realized that it was probably time for her to go. I had been trying to put off the moment we had to say goodbye, but we both knew that it had come now.

We got up and just stood there, looking at each other. Then all of a sudden I started to cry. When I looked up tears were rolling down Sierra's cheeks too. We hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I'm going to miss you more," I whispered back.

"Come on now," she said, "let's be brave." She took my hand and we went downstairs. Her parents were waiting in the car for her.

We stood on the porch steps and hugged one last time.

"Love you Mitch," she said as she walked down the stairs to the car.

"Love you too," I replied, putting one hand up to my cheek to wipe my tears. I waved with the other hand.

"Goodbye Sierra, have a safe trip."

"Thanks Mitchie, I'll email you as soon as I get there. Don't forget to open my package tomorrow."

"I won't. Bye!"

She waved as she got in the car and I waved back until the taillights of their car had disappeared into the distance.

I wiped my face again and went to sit on the deck. I was going to miss Sierra so much. It was beautiful out there. There were fairy lights twinkling and reflecting in the dark pool. Mom had put some music on in the house and it was peaceful and still.

After I had been sitting there for a while a soft voice broke through my reverie.

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned.

"Shane – of course not, come and sit with me."

He sat down on the bench next to me. "You're going to miss her a lot, aren't you?"

"Yes," I murmured, "Sierra has been a really good friend to me these past few years."

I leaned my head back against the seat, becoming lost in thought once again.

I sat up straight when I felt Shane put his hand on my own.

I looked at him questioningly and he looked bashful suddenly.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked shyly.

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." At this, he stood up and held out his hand to me.

I put my small hand in his strong one and he helped me up. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me, swaying slightly in time with the music.

I leaned my head on his chest. Being so close to him, wrapped in his arms felt simply heavenly.

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my thoughts. _We're just friends_, I told myself sharply, _He's just being nice to me because he knows I'm sad that Sierra is leaving._

"You okay?" Shane asked, twirling me out and then pulling me close to him again.

"Yes," I sighed, looking up at him. His dark eyes were fixed on my face.

"Tell you what," he said, "How about we go and do something tomorrow? Just the two of us. It'll be like old times."

"Okay," I agreed eagerly, "Where shall we go?"

"How about I think up something tonight and it'll be a mystery to you. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Sounds good," I looked up into his eyes and smiled at him.

He smiled back, but then let go of my hand and walked back over to the bench.

His eyes looked slightly unfocused as he looked up at the sky.

"Everything alright?" I asked, sitting back down next to him.

"Yes, it's just…" Shane's voice trailed off.

He shook his head and started again, "There's something I want to talk to you about, someone I want you to know about. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, inwardly wondering what he was talking about.

He stood up again, "It's getting late. I should go."

I stood up too, "Thanks so much for your help today Shane. It meant a lot to me." I bit my lip, trying not to cry again as I thought about Sierra.

He held out his arms and hugged me tightly. "I'm your friend and I'm here for you Mitch."

He looked at me kindly. "Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Awww.... even Smitchie being friends is cute. Don't you think?**

**Please take two seconds to let me know what you thought of it! The lovely review button below is calling your name... you know you want to... :)**

**Love you guys sooo much. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Wowie! I got heaps of reviews over the last couple of days - thank you so much! (And yes, I really did just say 'wowie' lol)_

_Have I ever told you guys that I love you? Well I do... so much! Without you it totally wouldn't be worth writing this story. :)_

_Here's the next chapter for you..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just stop rubbing it in. Okay?**

_

* * *

_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 8**

The next morning I found myself in Shane's car driving down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Never you mind," he smirked, "We'll be there soon enough."

I pretended to pout. "What a jerk!" I muttered under my breath.

He looked at me and I batted my eyelashes playfully at him.

"Am not."

"Oops," I giggled, "did you hear that?"

He laughed out loud. "You're in a good mood today!"

"Yes, and I'd be in an even better mood if you would tell me where we were going," I hinted.

"Never!" he boasted, "not in a million years."

"Oh alright." I stuck my lip out and turned towards the window. He laughed at the face I was making.

"We're almost there."

With that he turned his attention back to the road and shortly after we pulled into a tiny neighboring town. He parked the car on the side of the road and got out, coming round to open my door for me.

"Aw that's sweet of you." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Wish I could say the same of you!"

We laughed and started walking down the street. A few people stopped and pointed when they saw Shane.

I elbowed him, "I had almost forgotten you were a big pop star these past few days."

"Rock star," he corrected.

"Pop star."

"Fine," he laughed, "I give up!"

"It feels funny to have people staring at us," I commented as we walked along.

"Yeah, I thought it was strange at first too. I guess I don't notice it -"

He was interrupted by a girl, maybe a year or so younger than me, running up to us and thrusting a notebook in Shane's face.

"Can you please, please, please sign it?" she begged, "I'm like, totally your biggest fan ever."

Shane took the outstretched pen and scrawled his name on the paper.

She screamed delightedly and I flinched. She ran back to her friends, still squealing.

Shane looked at me and smiled ruefully, "Although…" he continued, "sometimes it's hard not to notice them!"

"I guess it's kinda neat in a way," I mused.

"How so?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Well, you're just one person, right? But you have so much power to make other people happy."

He smiled. "I never thought of it like that before, but I guess that's true."

"Oh," he said, "grabbing my arm as we rounded the corner, "we're here."

In front of us lay the town square.

I laughed delightedly. "Market day!"

He smiled at me, "Do you remember coming here years ago? Our moms used to bring us here every couple of months."

"I do remember," I said, gazing around me, just taking in the sights and sounds of it all. "I haven't been here in ages."

"Remember the time when we were little and our moms accidentally left without us?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "they were so worried when they realised. They looked everywhere for us, when really the whole time we had been asleep under one of the stalls. We hadn't even noticed they were gone." I smiled at the memory.

"Or what about the time we got lost and ended up in that crazy fortune tellers tent? She tried to tell us that you would spend the rest of your life swimming round in circles in a glass bowl. You were so scared!" Shane laughed.

"That was scary! What ten-year-old wants to be told that they're going to turn into a goldfish?"

We laughed together. "Or," I said, still laughing, "how about the time that I dared to you to eat a whole bag of cotton candy from the confectionary stall?"

"That was mean!" Shane cried, "You knew that it would make me sick."

"I know," I grinned, "I was always nasty, wasn't I?"

Shane put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way, "Never! After all, when you saw how sick I was, you ate a whole bag too, just so I wouldn't get into trouble by myself."

He smiled down at me. "You've always been a good friend Mitchie."

We spent the rest of the morning wandering around the markets, looking at all the stalls, and remembering the good times we had had there years before.

When it came close to lunchtime we walked back to the car. "I thought we could go down to the lake and eat our lunch," he said.

"Sounds good," I replied.

We drove the short distance to the lake. I got out and walked down to the waters edge.

"I've always loved this place," I said, looking out over the water.

It was just a small lake, but there were ducks, and weeping willows hanging over the edge of the water. It had always been a favorite spot of mine,

"I know," Shane said, coming up behind me, a picnic basket in his arms.

"Have a seat. "He gestured towards the small pier, jutting out into the water.

We ate mostly in comfortable silence, with me only breaking it when I commented about how beautiful the reflection of the trees looked in the lake.

When we finished eating, I looked up at him. His eyes had a faraway look in them once again.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Shane?" I asked.

He looked down.

"Yes." He paused. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Listening to you? No, of course not." I replied.

"Well," Shane began, "It's just that before I came back from the city I was really unhappy with the way my life was turning out.

"I thought that being some sort of big star would make me happy, but it didn't. All it did was make me miserable. I started out loving the sort of music that Nate, Jason and I played, but after a while it just started feeling so fake.

"The label told us that they didn't like the kind of music we were writing. It didn't appeal to their target group, they said. So we had to change our sound. I hated it. It felt so forced – it was like cookie cutter pop star stuff."

I smiled slightly at this.

"That's when I started acting up," he continued.

"I guess I was pretty rude to the people at the record label, and they got a bit angry with me. Then when I stormed off the set of the music video for Connect Three's latest single; they said that was the last straw.

"I was just so fed up with them trying to force me, trying to control who I was. They told me I needed to get my act together or the label might have to reconsider our record deal. Nate and Jason were pretty upset.

"I was angry at first about being sent here. But when I saw you that first time in the hall at school, I thought that perhaps things might not be so bad. Then that afternoon though, Andie and Bailey treated me just like how I was used to – they sucked up to me, and I don't know Mitchie. I guess my old instincts just took over and I was nasty to you."

"It's okay," I said, "I already forgave you."

He smiled at me, "I know."

"After that afternoon I really was ready to give it all up. I felt bad for how I had treated you, but I was too stuck up to admit it.

"When you got sick though, I started to realize what sort of a person that 'living the high life' had made me into. I was prepared to give up everything right then and there. But then…"

Shane paused.

I bit my lip, "Carry on."

He sighed.

"But then I heard a girl singing at school, and it kind of reminded me of the music I used to like."

He blushed slightly. "I don't even know who she is, but I wrote a song for her, and I thought that maybe, just maybe if I could find her, she could help me change and be a better person."

"Will you play me the song?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I smiled at him. "I'd love to hear it."

He stood up and walked over to the car, coming back a couple of minutes later with his guitar.

He sat down again and strummed a few chords. He looked nervous. "I hope its okay."

I smiled at him again and he began to sing softly.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_._

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

He stopped playing and looked at me.

"I haven't finished it yet but I'm working on it. So, what did you think?"

"Shane… it's beautiful."

"You really think so?"

"I really do."

"I wrote it for my mystery girl." Shane said.

I stared into his eyes and realized that he really was serious about finding this girl.

He stood up slowly. "I guess we should get back soon or your Mom will be worried."

I got up and put my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I mean it Shane, that song was perfect."

He hugged me back. "Thanks for listening to me Mitchie. You're a really good friend."

"Anytime - you know I'm here for you."

We walked over to the car and he turned away to put his guitar back in the trunk.

"And Shane?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to face me.

"I hope you find your girl."

* * *

**So I have had a couple of interesting comments about how people think that Shane really didn't deserve Mitchie's forgiveness. What do you think about that? Please let me know!**

**Oh and please check out my new oneshot 'Perhaps' and let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do... two if you review both stories. :P**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_This is just a short chapter... I wanted to lengthen it, but I don't have time and I know you want to read what happens next, so I am posting what I orginally wrote._

_I hope you like it anyway. :)_

**Disclaimer: What. Makes. You. Think. I. Own. Camp. Rock. ???**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 9**

That evening I unwrapped Sierra's gift for me. Inside the main package there were two smaller packages. One had "OPEN FIRST!" written on it in bold letters. I giggled, that sounded like Sierra. She always liked to make a game of things.

I slipped my thumb under the edge of the paper and pulled it back. Inside was a small scrapbook album.

I smiled at this; Sierra had always liked crafts and been good at them.

The album cover had a photo of us from early that spring on it. We were at the beach, sitting on the pier with our coats on. We had been sitting there chatting and when we turned around Mom had snapped a picture of us. It was a natural, happy photo. I loved it.

I opened the album cover slowly. Each page was filled with photos of us, documenting the years we had been friends. On each page Sierra had written down one of her favourite memories of us. On some pages she had put quotes or sayings that she liked as well as some of her favourite Bible verses.

I smiled again - the scrapbook was beautiful. It was the perfect way to remember Sierra. I loved it.

I turned to the second package and opened it carefully. Inside was a light purple leather notebook with silver embossing on the cover, 'Mitchie's Songs'.

I gasped softly and ran my fingers over the embossing. It was beautiful.

I opened the cover. On the first creamy white page, Sierra had written me a note, the ink of her pen staining the page black.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_By now I will have left the country and you will be left to open this gift from me. I hope you enjoyed looking through the book of memories that I made for you._

_Over the years I have had so many good times with you and I just want to let you know how much I love you, and what a good friend I consider you to be._

_As a special gift for you, I have given you this journal. It is specifically for you to record the songs you write in._

_Mitchie, you have a gift. I know that you can be quiet and sometimes shy about speaking out when you don't know people very well, or singing in front of people. However, I believe that God has blessed you with something special._

_Our lives may take us in different directions, but I will always believe that it was your destiny to sing._

_No matter what happens Mitchie, keep writing songs. Keep singing. Don't ever give up._

_One day you're going to be a star – you just don't know it yet. I know that you have that much talent. _

_I believe in you Mitchie – you can do anything if you just believe in yourself._

_Now, dry your tears ('cause I know you'll be crying by now)…_

I paused and laughed. She was right – tears had come to my eyes. Sierra knew me so well. I looked down and continued reading.

… _turn the page, and start writing. _

_And just remember, although we might be far away from each other, we will always be together in spirit._

_Many blessings to you my friend._

_All my love,_

_Sierra_

I put the book down slowly when I had finished reading, and reached over for my guitar, which was leaning against the bureau. I pulled it onto my lap and started strumming softly, and then paused, looking out the window. The stars were shining brightly and the moon was out, bathing the street in a soft glow.

As I sat there, words began to form in my mind. I picked up a pen and started to jot them down in Sierra's notebook.

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_It showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide._

I stopped writing and sat back, picking the strings on my guitar softly, trying to work out some cords to go with the words I had just written.

Sierra had been such a good friend to me. We were so different, came from such different backgrounds, had such different dreams and aspirations, yet we were friends. We believed in each other.

I knew that our lives would probably lead us in very different directions, but it gave me confidence to know that Sierra believed in me. I had always been a bit shy about singing in front of other people, but now, I determined, I would try and be more confident in what I could do.

Perhaps Camp Rock will help me with that, I thought.

Now that Shane and I were friends again I was looking forward to camp. I was so excited that I actually had the opportunity to go after I thought that it wouldn't work out.

As I sat at my window I glanced over to the house next door. I could see Mrs. Grey sitting in her chair in their living room downstairs, her knitting lying in her lap. Shane was leaning against the window frame, his back to me.

As I watched, Mrs. Grey laughed, obviously at something Shane had said. I smiled – he could be such a nice person when he wanted to. I didn't know what came over him sometimes when he acted like a jerk.

I wondered if perhaps it was just attention seeking, coming from a realization that he was unhappy with who he was inside. From what he told me earlier today, I knew that he really wanted to change. He wanted to be a different, better person. He just didn't know how.

These thoughts were going through my mind when he turned at the window. He glanced up and saw me looking at him. His face lit up and he waved brightly.

I waved back, grinning. Shane had always been able to put a smile on my face.

He turned back, obviously going back to his conversation with his grandma. She probably wondered whom he had been waving at.

I picked up the notebook again, turning to a fresh page. I wanted to write down what I was feeling right now.

I couldn't make up my mind how to feel – I was confused about what I thought about Shane.

On one hand, more than anything else in the world I wanted him to be happy, and I knew that finding his mystery girl whom he had heard singing would make him happy. It might help him to change and mature – and become the sort of person that Connect Three's record label would be happy with, while at the same time remaining true to himself.

Yet on the other hand, I knew that deep inside of me there was a small spark. It hadn't lit yet, but I knew that while Shane and I were simply friends, it would make me unhappy to see him with someone else.

I was torn between wanting him to be happy and wanting him to be with me.

It wasn't like I was pining for him – my heart wasn't breaking, I knew that much. Yet, I felt like there was something I was missing. Somewhere I knew that out there I would find the missing piece of me – the person who could really and truly make me happy. The person who would love me for who I am.

But was that person Shane?

* * *

**Did ya like it? Let me know...**

**Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews on all my stories. It means sooo much to me!**

**Love you guys forever and always. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Just wanted to say I. Love. You. Guys. So. Much. :)_

_Thank you thank you thank you for reading both this story and my oneshots. You're the best. :D_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter... enjoy it my lovelies._

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

_

* * *

_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 10**

The next morning I woke up excited – it was only a week until camp began!

I went to my closet and started looking at my clothes, sorting out which ones I would want to take with me. I knew it was still a week away, but still, I wanted to be prepared! I hadn't been this excited about something in a long time.

While I was inspecting my shirts, my cell phone rang. It was Shane's ringtone.

I smiled and picked up the phone. Before I even had a chance to say anything, Shane's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Guess what Mitchie?"

"What Shane?" I laughed.

"Only a week until camp starts!"

"So you're excited about it now? I thought you hated the idea of spending the summer at some stupid camp."

"Yeah, I'm still not that thrilled about having to teach a bunch of beginners."

I rolled my eyes, _Still a jerk, _I thought.

"But…" he continued. "I was just thinking more about it last night and well, maybe it won't be so bad."

"Oh, how so?" I queried.

"Well," he paused, "For one, seeing as you're coming at least I'll have a friend there."

"And?" I could tell that wasn't the only reason.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Shane, are you there?"

"Yes. Well, I guess… well, I kinda thought that maybe the girl would be there. You know, the girl with the voice." The words came out all in a rush.

I sighed. I knew exactly which girl.

"But that's absurd Shane. Why would she be there?"

"Why not Mitchie?" He sounded slightly offended. "She had the best voice of anyone I've ever heard. It's only logical that she would be there. Camp Rock is the best music camp in this part of the country."

"Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up too high if I were you."

I didn't want to discourage him, but I honestly didn't think that she would be there. For all we knew, the girl could have been anyone. It could have been a visiting student. Heck, it could even have been a teacher. I suddenly had an awful mental picture of the girl he was apparently crushing on actually being some quavery old music teacher. I grimaced – that would not be a good scenario.

"How old do you think she was?" I asked abruptly.

"Who?"

'The girl silly."

"Oh right, um, I'm not sure. Maybe my age, maybe younger. I don't know. I didn't see her, remember?"

I sighed in relief, the mental picture fading from my mind quickly. "Yeah I remember." I laughed. "It would make finding her a whole easier if you had!"

He laughed too. "Yes, I know. You'll help me find her won't you Mitchie?"

I sighed again. I would do anything for him, but I really didn't want to do this. To tell you the truth I was feeling just a tiny bit jealous over the fuss that Shane was making over this girl. I gritted my teeth, "Yes Shane, you know I will."

"Good." I could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"But," I said, trying to bring him back down to earth. "You know that there will be over 200 people at camp. How do you propose that we start looking? I know you're teaching, but you probably won't have time to listen to every single person sing."

I laughed. "It would be a bit weird too you know – just rock on up to someone and say, 'Hey I'm Shane Grey and I'm looking for the girl with the voice. Are you her?'"

Shane laughed. "I guess that's probably not the best way to approach it. Maybe we can think of something else. I won't need to introduce myself though, you know. I am Shane Grey after all."

"Jerk."

"Whatever."

I laughed, "You might have a point actually. After all when everyone finds out you're looking for someone you'll probably have girls throwing themselves at your feet."

He groaned. "I hope not. I get enough of that already."

I ignored the last comment. "Yes, they'll be knocking on your door in the middle of the night, serenading you in the mess hall, catching you off guard while you're sitting by the lake, singing choruses to you when you go for a swim –"

"Mitchie!" Shane was laughing now, but I was on a roll.

"They'll be dedicating songs to you in the jams, singing to you while you're sleeping, jumping out at you from behind trees, waking you up while you're napping. You'll have to hide in the kitchen to get away from them, sneak around under the cover of night to avoid them."

"Mitchie stop!" Shane was cracking up. "Sure, I might have let my fame go to my head a little bit, but I don't think things will get quite that bad!"

"You never know," I said sinisterly. "You never know."

Shane was still laughing. "By the way Mitchie, you've never let me hear you sing."

"So?"

"I'd like to. I'm sure you're good."

I smiled at him, "I'm not that good, but I like to sing. I'm just not really brave. Maybe one day."

"I'd like that. Maybe at camp?"

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a rustling sound, "Hey Mitch, I really have to go now – I'm just about to leave for the city. Jason, Nate and I need to run through some stuff. They're coming out to camp and Brown will probably want us to sing a couple of songs."

"Don't tell anyone though, hey?" he continued. "It's meant to be a surprise."

"Not for me now…" I said.

"Aw Mitch, I didn't think you'd mind."

"I'm just messin' with you Shane," I laughed. "I'm glad you trust me."

"Of course I trust you. You're my friend!"

"I know. I trust you too."

"Now, I was wondering if you would like to come and spend Saturday in the city with the rest of the band? My sister will be there so you wouldn't be the only girl. I thought maybe we could go to the movies or something. I'll drop you home in the afternoon so that you can get ready to leave for camp the next morning."

"That sounds great Shane," I said sincerely. "I would love to catch up with the guys and Alexis again."

I never really knew Shane's sister, Alexis, that well. She had always gone to school in the city, living with an aunt an uncle there until her parents had moved there with the rest of the family. She was a year older than Shane, so about three years older than me. Her studies had always been really important to her. She had lived at home when she was young of course, but I was too to young to remember most of it.

"You still there Mitch?"

"Oh, yes sorry! I was just thinking about how long it had been since I saw your sister."

"Must be a while."

"Yes, well anyway – I'll let you go."

"Okay cool. So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yep, sounds good. I'm looking forward to it already."

"Great, well I'll be there around 9 to pick you up, so we can be the city by 11 or so."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye Mitchie."

I hung up the phone and looked at my watch. We had been chatting for well over half an hour.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming absentmindedly.

I felt in a really good mood today – excited about camp, happy about going to the city on the weekend. It had been ages since I had been into New York City itself - seeing as we lived about an hour and a half away, we didn't really go there much. I was excited about the future and about perhaps finally becoming brave enough to start singing my songs in public.

I started to play, thinking about the conversation I had just had with Shane and making up a new song as I went along.

_My state of mind has finally_

_got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I_

_can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_._

_The world I see is perfect now,_

_you're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_._

_I can't survive without you here_

_by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

I stopped singing at looked out the window. That song pretty much summed up the way that I felt right now about Shane and about life in general.

I hadn't ever really told anyone beside Sierra, although my Mom knew because she had heard me singing at home, but it was my dream to sing. Perhaps Camp Rock would help make that dream real. Perhaps it would help me to realise who I wanted to be – what I wanted to do with my life.

I started to play again, thinking that maybe I could finish off a song that I had started writing earlier in the year.

_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well lets see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar_

_Be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says_

_._

_Why not_

_Try everything_

_Why stop_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_._

_Who will I be_

_If I decide_

_I'm the girl to change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_Opportunity right in front of me_

_And the choices are mine_

_._

_Why not_

_Try everything_

_Why stop_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life_

_And now's the time_

_._

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to be_

_If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be_

I sang the last note, put down my guitar and smiled. I pulled out the notebook Sierra gave me and began to write down the words.

_What a good song, _I thought. Perhaps I would be able to sing it at camp.

I smiled again. Life was good.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed it!**

**And... I know I know, these past two chapters haven't been very long. So... I promise a mega long one tomorrow. :D**

**Love yas. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. :) It's probably the longest chapter of this story. :D_

_Oh and if you have time then please check out my new oneshot 'Rain'. I think you'll like it. :)_

**Disclaimer: Finally! I own something - yay Alexis!**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 11**

"Mitchie!" I awoke with a start.

"Wake up honey. Shane will be here soon." Mom's voice floated up the stairs.

It was Saturday morning and the past week had absolutely flown by. I was busy getting things ready for camp, going on some last minute shopping trips with Mom, and helping her sort out the menu for camp.

I was so excited about going to the city and spending the day with Connect Three and Alexis – almost as excited as I was about camp starting tomorrow! I hadn't seen Nate in years, not since he used to visit Shane back when he lived here in New Jersey when they were young. And I had only met Jason once, and that was years ago too – long before they all became famous.

I was actually kind of excited about meeting Connect Three. I know that may have sounded kind of silly seeing as I was friends with one of the band members. But after all, I had never known them as Connect Three. I had only known them as individuals – boys who had a dream of doing something with their lives.

_And,_ I admitted to myself a bit sheepishly, _I do have that Connect Three poster stuck up on the back of my closet door._

I had to admit that I had been a bit of a fan, despite the fact that I thought that Shane had been a jerk. I liked their music – they were all good songwriters and Jason was a genius on the guitar. As I am sure you have gathered by now, I was a bit of a big fan of the guitar myself.

I got out of bed and went into my bathroom, quickly having a shower and towel drying my hair. I went to my closet and pulled out a short white skirt and pink top with a sweetheart neckline. I quickly pulled them on and found some matching white ballet slippers to complete the outfit.

I brushed my hair quickly and styled my bangs to the side with a straightener. To tell you the truth, I kinda wanted to look good for Connect Three. They were one of the hottest boy bands around so I was feeling a little bit nervous about meeting them. Sure, I had met them before, but that was before they had become famous. Would they have changed? Shane had, although the more time I spent with him, the more I thought that he was becoming more like the old Shane that I used to know. I just hoped that I wouldn't freak out and act all teeny when I met the other members of Connect Three!

I heard a car horn honk outside and I ran to the front window to see Shane's convertible parked on the street at the front of the house. I waved and opened the window.

"Be right there!"

He waved back and smiled.

I quickly ran down the stairs and hugged Mom goodbye. "Have a good day sweetheart," she called. "Don't be home too late – you know you still need to finish packing so we can leave early tomorrow."

"Sure, will do Mom. Love you. See you later."

She kissed my cheek, "Love you too."

When I got out the front door Shane was leaning against the side of his car. He gave me a quick hug and opened the door for me, telling me to jump in. I did as he said and we were off.

"You hungry?" he asked as he started the car up and moved off down the street.

"Yes! Starving actually. I didn't have any breakfast."

"I thought you might not have so I didn't have any either," he said, pulling into a McDonalds on the edge of town.

"Feel up for some hot cakes and hash browns?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Hash browns are my favourite."

"I know," he said.

I turned and he was smiling at me. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands up in defense. "You always did!"

I smiled back. "Don't you think you're forgetting something Pop Star?"

"What?"

"These." I held up a pair of Ray Bans that were sitting on the dashboard.

"Oh of course," he slipped them on and then pulled into the drive through. I didn't want him to get recognized this morning – it would slow us down and we needed to be in the city at a reasonable time.

We ordered quickly and then drove down to the first window. When the cashier told us how much it was I reached into my purse.

"What are you doing?" Shane looked at me.

"Paying for breakfast, what do you think?"

"Don't be silly," he said. "I can."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can, and you're going to. I've got oodles of money."

I elbowed him in the side, "Jerk." I smiled, "But thanks."

He grinned back, "But really, can't I do something nice for an old friend?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then yes. Thank you."

"No problemo."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're so cheesy!"

"That's me."

We laughed and drove up to pick up our food. We quickly pulled over to the side of the road so that Shane could end quickly before we continued on to the city.

"Driving and syrupy hot cakes don't mix well," he told me.

"No, I'm sure they don't!" I laughed. "And you know this how?"

"Previous experience," he grinned. "Let's just stay that it didn't end well. I was sticky. Nate was sticky. The car was sticky. Everything had to be dry-cleaned. I think it must have taken me three weeks to get all the syrup out of my hair."

I laughed, "How'd it happen?"

"Well, long story short – Jason thought he saw a rare type of bird while he was sitting in the backseat. He got a bit excited and kind of threw his hot cakes at us."

"A bird?"

"Yeah, Jason's kind of obsessed. I guess I should warn you about that." He smiled, "Jase will go nuts over any mention of birds. I'm not quite sure where the fascination came from, but it's lasted a looooong time."

I laughed again, "Sounds interesting. I'm really looking forward to meeting him again and catching up with Nate."

We kept driving, laughing and talking the whole way. It was always nice to spend time with Shane – being around someone whom I was completely comfortable with was really nice.

_____________________

In no time at all we were in the city and pulling up in front of an apartment complex.

"The guys and I share an apartment," Shane explained. "Alexis will probably be arriving any time. I can't see her car here yet. She's not an early riser though so I'm not really surprised."

I nodded in response and followed him into the elevator. "Which floor?"

"Penthouse."

I smiled and he smirked back. "I should have guessed."

When the elevator doors opened there was a marble foyer. Shane unlocked the door and we went through. It opened out into a beautiful big room. There were cream couches and big bay windows with a view of the city. Tall plants were placed around the room and there was even a fountain in the corner. It was beautiful.

"Oh Shane," I breathed.

"Like it?" He smiled. "Alexis helped do the decorating when we bought the place." He laughed, "There's no way the guys and I could have thought all this up by ourselves!"

I was about to reply when a tall young guy with dark curly hair stepped around the corner. He looked a lot like Shane, only slightly younger.

"Nate!"

"Mitchie," he came forward and gave me a tight hug. "It's been a long time. How are you doing?"

"Great thanks, how about you?"

"Oh, all good," he smiled, "It's so nice to see you again. I could hardly believe it when Shane told me that he was moving back into the same house he had lived in years ago. We had such good times there in the summer."

"I know," I replied, "It's really great to see you too."

"Yeah, just let me go and get Jason and then we can have a proper catch up." Nate bounded up the stairs, calling out as he went.

"Jase, where are you?"

In a moment he was back, another dark haired boy with flat-ironed hair behind him. "Mitchie, this is Jason. Jason, Mitchie."

"Thanks Nate, I think we met once before." I stepped forward and shook Jason's hand. He grinned goofily at me.

"Aw, no hug for me?" Jason pouted.

I laughed and stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. "It's nice to meet you again."

"Yeah, same to you," he replied.

Shane leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I should have warned you about that too – Jase likes to hug people!"

I laughed, "I don't mind," I whispered back.

"Have you been keeping Shane in line?" Nate asked.

I looked at Shane and we laughed, "Well, not really – as much in line as he always is."

"Meaning not much," Nate laughed. "But really Shane, you need to start behaving soon or you know what the record label will say."

"I haven't been that bad recently, Nate," Shane replied, "Have I Mitchie?"

"No," I agreed, "Definitely not."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Won't you come and sit down?"

We were just heading over to the couch when we heard the elevator door shut and soon there was a soft knock at the door.

Jason went over to open it and standing there was Alexis. "You don't need to knock Lex," he said, shutting the door behind her.

"I know," she replied, smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back.

He stepped to the side allowing me to get a good look at her. I stopped myself from gasping. Alexis had always been pretty, but now, wow, she was absolutely beautiful. Long dark curls framed a pretty oval face with a creamy complexion. She had rosy cheeks, which gave her a happy look and big dark eyes, like Shane. She was wearing a white sundress; sunglasses perched on the top of her head. As I watched, she smiled at Jason one more time before turning towards me.

Alexis smiled prettily at me. "Mitchie!" she said, coming over and giving me a hug, "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too!" I replied, hugging her back.

She stepped back and looked me up and down, ""My, little Mitchie, you've sure grown up!" She laughed and looked over my shoulder at Shane, nodding significantly to him. I turned and looked at him and I could have sworn I saw him blush ever so slightly.

Shane cleared his throat, "Erm, yes, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes, I guess it has been. It must be 5 years since the last time I saw you. I would have only been 12 then."

"Yes, anyway, how are you doing?" She took me by the arm and we sat down on the couch together.

The guys laughed and sat down too. They were probably thinking that we would be there for hours if we got started talking.

We chatted for a while. I found out that Alexis still lived at home with her parents, although she did spend some time at the guy's apartment with them. She had just finished her third year of doing teaching at NYU.

"Only I don't want to be a teacher," she added quickly.

"Oh?"

"No, I want to be a play therapist. Doing early childhood teaching is just the easiest way to get to be one."

"A what sorry?"

Shane laughed. "That's what I thought too when she first told me!"

Alexis smiled and began to explain. "I want to work with sick kids who are in hospital. Research has shown that play therapy helps children recover quicker from physical and emotional distress."

"Aww, that's sweet," I said.

Shane grinned and joked, "That's my sister – the soft hearted one!"

"Way to ruin the moment Shane," Nate spoke up.

"Yeah," Alexis shot back. " Like you can talk!" She was smiling though, so I knew she was joking.

After talking for a while longer Shane suggested that we go and get some lunch before catching a movie in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go to an evening movie," he said to the others. "I've got to take Mitchie back before supper time so that she can get ready for camp tomorrow."

"Oh that's right!" Alexis exclaimed as we all got up off the couch and headed down to the parking building. "You're going to Camp Rock too, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied, "I'm pretty excited about it!"

She pulled me to the side and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you're going – you can make sure that Shane behaves himself!"

I giggled, I liked Alexis already.

Shane came up behind me and poked Alexis. "What are you guys laughing about anyway?"

"None of your business!" Alexis replied, linking arms with me. We giggled together.

Shane laughed, "I'm glad to see you guys like each other!"

Soon we had all piled into the car and we were off to a café in downtown New York for lunch. As soon as we pulled into a car park there were camera flashes and paparazzi calling out questions.

"Shane! You didn't warn me that there would be so many reporters," I complained as we went into the restaurant.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said jokingly, "but that's what comes from being famous."

"Jerk!"

"You're right, I should have warned you sorry. But I guess now that you have met Connect Three, you are officially a friend of the band and thus will be exposed to paparazzi when you're with us. I'm sorry about it, but it's kind of just the way things are. You get used to it."

Alexis looked at me sympathetically, "I know how you feel Mitchie. I'm still not comfortable with all the attention and I'm Shane's sister!"

We had a nice meal and then went to the movies. We all came out laughing, even Nate, who was known to be a bit more serious than Shane or Jason.

"That was great," Jason exclaimed excitedly. "I loved the part where they were – "

He stopped suddenly. Up ahead there was a flock of birds, "Oh pigeons!"

He ran ahead, stopping to look back at us briefly, "You coming?"

We laughed and followed him, deciding to walk through the park before going back to the apartment. I knew that we would have to leave as soon as we had dropped Nate, Jason and Alexis off, so I wanted to make the most of the time we had now.

Alexis and I walked slowly side by side. Chatting to her was lovely. I found out lots of things about her family that I never knew. That surprised me a bit – I thought I knew a lot more about my old neighbours than I actually did.

"I've been worried about Shane," Alexis confided to me as we walked along.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows, gesturing for her to continue.

"Yes, you know that he was not really in a good place before he moved back to Jersey a couple of months ago. He was hanging out with some not so good people, brushing off the guys and staying out to all hours of the night. I don't think he ever really did anything bad, but –" She looked ahead. Shane and Nate were talking together – probably about some band stuff. Jason was walking to the side, still absorbed in the pigeons.

She looked back at me and continued, "I was really worried about him. I know that he wasn't very happy about it, but I was kind of glad when the record label told him that he needed to pull himself together. I'm still worried though, that when he comes back to live in the city again after the summer's over, that he won't have changed. I'm really worried about what will happen to the band if he hasn't changed, but I'm also concerned because I know my parents aren't doing very well at the moment – they've been fighting a bit, and I try not to mention Shane in front of them, because he's the reason they fight. They really don't know what to do with him, but then again, they can't do much because he doesn't live at home anymore."

She sighed. "I just really hope that he'll change over the summer Mitchie. Perhaps then, things will be all right."

I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her, "I'll do everything I can to make sure that he doesn't come back to New York the same person he was before, Alexis. I'll try and help him change. I promise you that."

She turned and smiled at me, giving me a tight hug, "Thank you Mitchie. That means a lot to me."

I smiled back at her, "Now lets go and catch up with the guys. They're way ahead now!"

We ran to catch up with them, but too soon it was time to go. Shane stopped at the apartment on the way back and Nate, Jason and Alexis got out.

I got out quickly to give Alexis a hug. "Bye Mitchie," she said and then whispered in my ear, "Thanks for listening to me before, and thanks for, you know –"

"Yeah, it's okay," I replied, "I'll do everything I can."

I said goodbye to Nate and Jason quickly, knowing that I would probably be seeing them soon at camp anyway, and got back in the car.

I was tired and fell asleep in the car on the way home, even though it was only late afternoon.

I woke up as Shane pulled into my driveway.

"You're awake sleepy head!" he teased. "You've been out to it for the last hour."

I smiled back, putting my hand up to smooth back my tousled hair, "Sorry! I'm not very good company."

"It's okay – you need your sleep anyway. You probably won't be getting much at camp!"

"True. Anyway, thank you so much for such a great day. I had a really nice time. It was so nice to see the guys and Alexis again."

"No problem Mitch. I love hanging out with you."

I smiled at this and got out of the car, "See you tomorrow Shane."

He smiled back at me, "Sure thing Mitchie. I might be a bit late to camp because I need to sort out some things before I leave. I should be there for supper though."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye Mitch."

With grin he pulled out of the driveway and drove into the one next door. I stood watching as he got out of the car and headed to the front door.

Before he got there he turned back, flashing one final grin in my direction.

I raised my hand and waved, smiling back, before going inside. I had had such a great day. I went upstairs quickly after saying hi to Mom and Dad. I started putting the final things into my suitcase, getting ready for tomorrow. I was so looking forward to camp. Today had been a fantastic day, and if it had been any indicator of the coming weeks, then I knew for sure that it was going to be a wonderful summer.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and remember to check out 'Rain'.**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

_So in this chapter they finally get to Camp Rock. Yay!_

_Hope you enjoy it! :D_

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this... again?**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 12**

It was still early when I woke the next morning. I quickly jumped out of bed and got ready, trying to make an extra special effort to look nice today. I didn't want to look like a pumpkin on the first day of camp – who knew what sort of people I would meet there!

Camp registration didn't start until midday, but Mom and I had to get there early so she could get set up and start preparing the meals. I would have to help out in the kitchen, but I was hoping to be able to spend most of my time at the classes. I didn't want to miss anything!

When I went downstairs Mom was already up and about. She had made me an omelette and toast for breakfast. I guess that was one good thing about Mom being a caterer – she always made my meals for me! I knew not everyone was lucky enough to have a Mom who always had breakfast cooked and on the table by the time I came down every morning.

"Morning Mom," I called, going over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mitch," she replied, turning around to give me a hug, before turning back to the stove. "Will you be ready to leave in half an hour?"

"Sure thing, I just need to close my bags up and bring them down."

"Okay, when you're ready, would you mind helping bring some utensils out to the van?"

"No problem," I replied, quickly eating my omelette and toast and hurrying to get ready.

In only a little while everything was packed. Mom was just finishing off the dishes, so I ran up to my room to make sure that I had not forgotten anything. I danced into the room, singing happily. When I got inside my room I stopped short – looking at me through his window on the other side of the fence was Shane.

He laughed and waved, holding up his finger, in a 'wait a minute' gesture.

I waved back and nodded.

He bent over his desk and quickly wrote on a piece of paper, then holding it up so that I could see.

"EXCITED MUCH?" the paper read in black letters.

I laughed and ran over to my desk, writing swiftly on a blank piece of paper.

"TOTALLY!"

He laughed again when he saw my reply. He wrote again and then held the paper up.

"SEE YOU LATER "

I grinned back and waved. I quickly scanned the room, making sure that no essential items had been forgotten. There was nothing else that I could think of – I guess I was finally ready to leave for Camp Rock!

"Mitchie," Mom's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. "You ready hon?"

"Yes, I'm coming!" I called back. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, jumping into the front passenger's seat of the van. It had 'Connie's Catering' painted on the sides in big letters. Sometimes I was a bit embarrassed to be seen driving around in such an ancient van, but today I was too excited to care.

It took about two hours to drive to camp. I put one of my favourite CD's on and laughed and sang the whole way there. Mom sang along with me, and we laughed together about how terrible her singing was – I had obviously not got my musical ability from her!

As soon as we got to camp I jumped out quickly, looking around me and taking in the new surroundings. I sighed; it was beautiful - just how I had imagined it.

Small log cabins sat nestled on the edge of a beautiful still lake, closed in by mountains. There were a couple of bigger buildings slightly off to one side which I assumed must be the mess and concert halls.

I walked down to the lake, completely forgetting that I should be helping Mom take things to the kitchen. I stood on the stony beach, looking out at the lake. I was quite sure that this was going to be the best summer of my life.

Once again it was Mom's voice that broke me out of my reverie. "Can you come and help me Mitchie?"

I turned and ran back to the van, taking a box of food out and following Mom towards the kitchen. When we got inside there was a man standing there with a big smile on his face.

"You must be Connie and Mitchie!" he exclaimed in a British accent, a big smile on his face. He shook Mom's hand, "I'm Brown. It's so nice to meet you. And you Mitchie," he turned to me, "I am looking forward to hearing you sing. I've heard great things about you."

"Really? From who?" I asked, smiling back at him. Surely he must just be teasing me.

"From my nephew Shane," he replied, winking at me. "He seemed to think you were quite talented.

I laughed, "Shane's never heard me sing – not for years anyway. He probably just hopes I can!"

Brown laughed with me, "That sounds like Shane." His face sobered slightly, "I hope this camp will be good for him," he confided. "He really needs a bit of an attitude makeover."

Mom came over, putting her hand lightly on Brown's arm. "I'm sure camp will be good for him. Surely no one could misbehave in a place as beautiful as this!"

We laughed together and then Brown had to leave, saying that he would see us later at Opening Jam. Shane had told me about the jams at Camp Rock – he said that most of them had an open mic so I could sing if I wanted to.

Mom and I unpacked the boxes of food and started getting things out for supper. Mom wanted to have a really good meal for the first one – the cook never wanted to start out on a bad foot!

"So Mitchie," Mom said, "Are you planning on singing tonight?"

"I really don't know Mom," I replied, "I don't really think I'm brave enough to sing in front of so many people. Hopefully I'll get braver as the summer goes on though!"

"I'm sure you will, hon," she replied, squeezing my shoulder. "Now, run along. We're almost done here and I'm sure I can hear the other campers arriving."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Mom."

I ran outside to find the camp filled with teenagers like myself, laughing, playing music and talking excitedly. A lot of them obviously knew each other from previous summers at camp and they were clearly happy to see each other again. I smiled at the scene in front of me. I couldn't wait to meet some people and get to know them. Back home in Jersey I was shy and didn't have many friends. People here didn't know that though – it would be good to be able to start afresh here.

Just then someone bumped into me from behind, "Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, "I shouldn't be standing in the way."

I turned so that I was facing the girl that bumped into me. She was carrying a stack of computer equipment, "No, I'm the one that should be saying sorry!" she said quickly, "I can hardly see over the top of all this stuff."

I smiled at her. She was short and thin with light brown hair hanging in tight curls. She smiled back and tried to hold out her hand, "I would shake your hand, but I'm afraid I can't right now." She giggled, "Anyway, I'm Caitlyn."

"I'm Mitchie," I smiled more broadly. "Can I help you carry anything?"

"Sure thanks, that would be great." Caitlyn handed me some of the equipment she was carrying and we set off towards her cabin.

"Is it your first summer here?" she asked me.

"Yes, is it yours?"

"No," Caitlyn laughed. "I've been coming here for a few years now. I've always gone to camp for the summer, and this is the one I like the best, so I keep coming back. You're going to love it."

"Aw thanks, I really hope I do," I replied. "So will you show me around when you've finished unpacking?"

"Of course. I've just got one more load of stuff to get from the bus." We walked back towards the bus that she had arrived in. Halfway there we had to stop. A crowd had gathered around a car that had pulled up outside the main hall. Not just any car though, a shiny chauffeur driven limousine.

As we watched the driver got out and went around to the back door, opening it. From inside emerged a slim blonde girl – hair perfectly straightened, nails perfectly manicured, clothes perfectly ironed. Just perfect in general. I sighed. She looked Andie and Bailey. _There always has to be someone like them_, I thought.

Caitlyn wrinkled her nose. "That's Tess," she told me. "She's T.J. Tyler's daughter."

"Really?" I gasped. Suddenly the girl didn't seem so bad to me. "I love T.J. Tyler. She's such an amazing singer. She's won 8 Grammys, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Caitlyn shrugged. "Just don't get in Tess's way. She might look perfect, but she sure doesn't act like it."

I was feeling a bit star-struck right then. I had always been a big fan of T.J. Tyler. I knew that she had a daughter my age, but because they lived in California I never expected her to be at Camp Rock.

_This must be a good camp, _I thought, _if Tess Tyler would fly all the way from LA just to be here. And she can't possibly be as bad as Caitlyn say - her mom always seems so lovely in interviews._

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn was shaking my arm, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, right," we went over to the bus to get the rest of her stuff. I looked back over my shoulder. Tess was standing there, a crowd of girls around her listening as she laughed and told them something. I sighed again. I would never be like her – popular or pretty.

We dumped Caitlyn's stuff in her cabin before going on a tour around camp. Caitlyn pointed out all her favourite spots to me and we spent a while chatting and getting to know each other. She seemed really nice.

Soon though it was time for Opening Jam. We headed over to the outside amphitheatre and sat down on the grass.

After the Jam was over – only a couple of people got a chance to sing, which I was somewhat glad of, everyone stood around talking. While I was chatting to Caitlyn who had introduced me to some friends of hers – Baron, Sander and Lola, I saw a car pull up in the driveway.

The door opened and I saw Shane get out. He waved at me and headed through the crowd in my direction. As he got close, there were murmurs from the groups of young people close by.

"That's Shane Grey."

"I know – you hardly need to tell me that silly."

"I heard that he's been sent here on a discipline rap."

"Yeah, I heard that he was caught –"

The whispers ceased as Shane stopped next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a friendly hug. "How're you doing Mitchie?"

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at me. I grinned at her and said quickly, "Shane, this is my friend Caitlyn."

Shane turned lazily in her direction, his arm still around my shoulder.

"I think we've met before," Caitlyn said. "Ages ago, back when I first started coming to Camp Rock."

"Mmm," Shane said, "I might remember it."

"I know I met Nate last year when he came to take a couple of classes as a favour for Brown. I don't think you were there," she frowned, trying to remember.

"No, I wasn't," Shane replied, almost sharply.

I looked at him in surprise, but was stopped from saying anything by a voice from behind.

"Shaaane!"

We turned. Standing there was Tess, in all her perfect blonde glory.

"Tess," Shane said, somewhat dully. "It's… nice to see you again." His words sounded force.

"I know!" She replied excitedly, "Isn't it? Oh and who's this?" She noticed me suddenly.

"Is this your girlfriend Shane?" Tess narrowed her eyes at me. I tried to smile back.

"No Tess, this is Mitchie," Shane said, taking his arm away from my shoulder, "She's an old friend from Jersey."

"Oh," I could hear the relief in Tess's voice, "Well I'm glad to meet you Mitchie. Do you want to come and hang with me and my friends?"

"Sure," I replied, eager to be included in Tess's circle of friends.

"I have to go," Shane said, abruptly again. "I need to, uh, go say hello to Uncle Brown."

Tess's face fell, but she still motioned for me to come and join her. I beckoned towards Caitlyn, "Come on Caitlyn!"

Tess shook her head, "No. You can come, but not her."

I paused, looking from Caitlyn to Tess and back again. I could tell that Caitlyn didn't want to spend time with Tess anyway, so I shrugged. "You don't mind do you Caitlyn?"

"No," she said slowly, "I guess not. I'll see you later Mitchie."

"Okay," I said, smiling at her, "Bye!"

And with that I was gone, swept up into Tess's crowd of friends. I knew they probably only wanted to be with me because I was Shane's friend, but I didn't care. Perhaps for the first time in my life I might be popular.

* * *

**Okay so pop quiz for you guys... **

**You might have noticed that I'm a bit of a Taylor Swift fan. So far throughout this story I have either been inspired by or referenced four different songs of hers.**

**Can you guess what they are?**

**Love yas. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, so I just got home from a concert at my church. There was this 16-year-old guy there and wow, I have never in my whole life heard someone play the piano as well as he did. He played a piece by Chopin and then one that he composed himself and it was AMAZING._

_Anyway, so here is the answer to yesterday's pop quiz..._

_Throughout this story I have either referenced or been inspired by:_

_-You Belong With Me; Teardrops on My Guitar; I'm Only Me When I'm With You and The Way I Loved You_

_Kudos to you if you guessed any or all of them!_

_Also... just want to thank you guys SO much for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I love you guys. :)_

**Disclaimer: Nope... not me**

* * *

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 13**

"Hey Mitchie," there was a voice from the doorway in the kitchen the next morning. I was helping Mom get breakfast ready.

I looked up and smiled. Caitlyn was standing there. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing two layered tops.

"Oh, hey Caitlyn!" I replied.

"Would you like some help?" She came into the kitchen and picked up an apron.

Mom looked up and smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"No, not at all. You must be Mrs Torres," Caitlyn smiled at Mom.

"Yes, please do call me Connie. And we'd love some help if you wouldn't mind. Cooking breakfast for 200 hungry teens isn't easy!"

We laughed and Caitlyn put the apron on. Mom handed her a spatula and she began to stir the scrambled eggs.

"Caitlyn," I turned to look at her, "I'm sorry about leaving you for Tess and her friends last night."

"It's okay," Caitlyn shrugged it off, "I'm kinda used to it."

An uncomfortable silence hung over the kitchen. I tried to think of something to say.

"So, Mitchie," Caitlyn finally broke the silence. She spoke in a pleasant voice. "How long have you known Shane?"

I turned to her and smiled, "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

"Well, we've got plenty of time," Caitlyn replied, stirring the eggs, "These babies aren't anywhere near scrambled yet."

I laughed, getting out a knife and starting to cut up fruit. "Okay. Well, Shane and I were next-door neighbours when we were little. We were the best of friends – inseparable really. Things changed when we started growing up a bit, and it wasn't cool for Shane to hang around with a girl younger than him. I guess one thing led to the next 'til we didn't talk to each other anymore. Then his family moved to the city, and well, that was that, I guess. I thought our friendship was pretty much over."

Caitlyn looked up from the eggs, "What happened next?"

"Shane came back to Jersey earlier this year, and well, we just kind of got to be friends again."

"Aww," Caitlyn sighed. "But are you sure that all you two are is friends?"

I smiled slightly, "Yes, I'm sure. Actually –" I paused, glancing at Mom. She was on the other side of the kitchen, humming, completely absorbed in putting waffle mixture into irons. I lowered my voice, "Shane's actually looking for a girl."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he thought he heard a girl singing and he can't stop talking about her. He's hoping to find her here at camp."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Why the long face?" Caitlyn asked, noticing my expression had changed.

"No reason," I turned so that I wasn't facing her anymore.

She put the spatula down and came and stood in front of me, "Yes, there is. You can trust me Mitchie."

I looked at her, "Well –" I blushed slightly, and turned away again, hoping that Caitlyn hadn't noticed.

"You like him don't you?" the words burst out of her.

Yep, she had noticed.

"Shhh." We both glanced at Mom. She looked up from the waffles and smiled at us obliviously.

Caitlyn waited until Mom had turned back around and then poked me, "You do, don't you?"

"No," I said, "Well, no, I don't know. It's kinda complicated."

"Well, you never know," Caitlyn said, "He just might like you too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said."

"But," I sighed, "He doesn't. I know he doesn't. He's looking for his girl."

"Perhaps he hasn't looked right under his nose."

Our conversation was cut short when I squealed, "Caitlyn!"

"What?" she jumped.

"Look! The eggs!" I pointed. There was smoke rising from the pan.

"Oh man!" she quickly scooped the eggs out into a bowl. "Smoked eggs. Well, I guess they're well scrambled!"

We laughed together. I turned back to cutting the fruit and Caitlyn concentrated on cracking more eggs into the pan, leaving me to think about what she had just said.

_____________________

The days at camp passed quickly. I spent most of my time with Caitlyn, getting into a routine of helping Mom in the kitchen before going to class during the day. Caitlyn often came and helped out too.

I didn't really see much of Tess after that first night. I was kind of disappointed in a way, but I was enjoying camp too much to dwell on it for very long.

For the first week or two of camp I was too shy to sing. I went to class, but sat quietly in the back, hoping that no one would notice me. It wasn't long though before Brown noticed that I never sung. He called me up the front of the class, and after much coaxing I sung Who Will I Be, the song I had written the morning I talked to Shane on the phone.

I could tell that Brown was impressed. "Well done poppet," he said, patting me on the shoulder, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

I shook my head, no, and laughed. It had actually been kind of fun. I liked the feeling that being up the front and having everyone listen to a song that I had written myself gave me.

I noticed that Tess was looking at me kind of funny when I sat down, but I didn't say anything. I had been pleasant to her, but most of the time she didn't really notice me. After she found out that I was the daughter of the camp cook, I think she thought that it would be "slumming" to associate with me.

After a minute Tess looked at me again, "Are you planning on singing at the Jam next Saturday?" she asked.

"Maybe," I replied, "Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," she replied innocently, turning back towards the front.

I shook my head and frowned. I couldn't understand what her problem was.

__________________

That afternoon Shane caught me standing by the lake after class. He came up behind me quietly, putting his hands on my shoulders at the last minute.

I jumped and turned around, "Shane!"

He laughed, "Yep, it's me alright!"

I smiled back, "How are you doing?"

"Great. You enjoying camp so far? I've hardly seen you, except in class." Shane taught a dance class. I enjoyed it, although dancing had never been my strongest point. Caitlyn loved it though and Shane often picked her to help demonstrate a move to the rest of the class.

"I know, I'm having a great time though."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey," he paused, a funny look coming over his face.

"What?" I said suspiciously.

He held up his hands and laughed, "Why do you always suspect me of doing something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because most of the time your plans end us up in trouble."

"Well, this one is foolproof, I can tell you that."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Let's go for a canoe ride."

I nodded, how much trouble could that be?

Shane dragged a canoe down to the shore and we hopped in and began paddling.

"We're not very good at this," I laughed, as we paddled around in circles.

"No, not really!" Shane laughed too. "So Mitchie, I heard you sang in class today."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways."

I laughed, "You're a jerk, you know that much?"

He smirked, "Well, if I'm a jerk then you must be, I don't know, a hollywood?"

I laughed, pretending to be offended, "Not even!"

He smiled, "I know you're not. I'm just kidding. I'd like to hear the song you sang today."

I shook my head a bit shyly, "No, I'll tell you the words though. I wrote it myself."

He looked impressed, "Go on."

I told him about the song and what had inspired it.

"Very impressive Mitch. I'm looking forward to hearing it one day."

I was wondering whether to bring up the topic of his girl, when the boat started rocking.

"Shane! Stop doing that!"

"Why? Scared, much?" he laughed and rocked the boat harder.

"Shane, stop it!" I screamed.

"Do you want a swim?" he asked serenely, smiling slightly at the panicky look on my face.

"No!"

"Well, I do," and with that he stood up, jumping off the side of the canoe, clothes and all.

That would have been fine except it was a very small canoe and the motion of Shane jumping off caused the entire boat to tip over.

I screamed out of surprise as I went under. I came up, laughing, "Shane! How could you do that?!"

He was laughing too. He looked at me and flipped his wet hair out of his eyes, "Well, I figured if you were going to call me a jerk, I might as well act like one!"

I giggled and he grabbed onto the side of the canoe and flipped it back over. I grabbed onto the side too and we began to push it towards the shore.

"I don't really think you're a jerk Shane," I said as I bobbed up and down in the water beside the canoe.

"I know. You just know I am."

I laughed, and he laughed too, the sound ringing out over the quiet lake.

Little did I know that there was a slight blonde girl standing by the side of the lake, her eyes narrowed as she glared at us.

Trouble in paradise, maybe?

* * *

**Lol, so the thing with the canoe and a friend tipping me out because they jumped over the side really did happen...**

**I have lots of good memories in that blue canoe. :)**

**Please remember to review!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

_So after this chapter there are only 3 more left and the story will be finished. I'm not sure if I am happy or sad about that. I think you'll like the ending though. :)_

_Towards the end of this chapter things start to get interesting... _

_I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet. (insert evil laugh here) :P**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 14**

The days blurred into a happy mix of singing, dancing and making music. Once a week we had a Jam, although I was yet to be brave enough to sing alone at one of them. Finally it was time for the second-to-last Jam. I knew that it was going to be a special one because camp was almost over.

I suspected that this would be the time that Nate and Jason made their special appearance, but I wasn't sure, as Shane hadn't told me.

My suspicions were confirmed that afternoon when I left class early so that I could help Mom get lunch ready. As I stepped out of class I saw a black car pull up outside the main hall. Two dark haired boys got out and started towards the hall.

I ran over quickly before they could get inside. "Nate! Jason!"

They turned, "Oh hey Mitchie!" Nate said, a smile lighting up his face. He gave me a quick hug.

"What's up Mitchie?" Jason asked, hugging me also. "How's camp?"

"Oh it's great!" I replied, "I love it."

"How's Shane getting on?" Nate asked.

"Fine, I think. I haven't really spent that much time with him. He's been busy teaching classes and I've been in the kitchen, when I'm not in class."

"Has he made me my birdhouse yet?" Jason asked.

"What birdhouse?" I laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Did Shane not tell you? Jason asked Shane to make him a birdhouse. Jason won't stop going on about it."

Jason looked hurt, "But I thought that's what you did at camp, make birdhouses and stuff."

"This is Camp Rock, remember Jase," Nate said patiently. "Music is what we do here."

"Ohhh, right," a look of understanding came over Jason's face.

Nate sighed in relief.

"But he'll still make me a birdhouse right?"

I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh when I saw the look on Nate's face. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the building. "Come on. You guys better hide somewhere or soon everyone will know you're here. Then the surprise will be ruined."

"Good idea," the guys sat down inside. "So Mitchie, I hear you're singing at the Jam this afternoon."

"Yeah," I blushed slightly, "Just backup though."

"Oh, I'm surprised," Nate said, "I was sure you would be singing by yourself."

"Yeah, well I was kind of thinking about it, but then someone asked me to sing with them, so I agreed."

A few days earlier, just after I had sung in Brown's class, Tess had come up to me unexpectedly. She had asked if I would sing with her and her friends Peggy and Ella. I had kind of wanted to sing by myself, but I still wasn't feeling very brave. And to tell you the truth, I was kind of pleased that they had asked me. They obviously thought that I was good enough to sing with them. I didn't even think of the possibility that Tess might have just asked me in order to prevent me from singing by myself. The thought that she was worried that I could sing better than her didn't even cross my mind.

"Anyway," Nate continued, "I'm looking forward to hearing your song."

"Thanks," I smiled at him and then glanced at my watch. "Oh! Look at the time – I need to get to the kitchen or Mom will wonder where I am."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Yep, at the Jam. Later Nate." I looked over at Jason who was absorbed in looking out the window, "Bye Jase."

He turned around and looked at me. "Bye Mitchie," he said absentmindedly, before turning back to the window.

As I went out the door I heard him say, "Look at that Nate. I think it's a woodpecker."

I heard Nate sigh, and I laughed quietly to myself. I could just picture the look on his face.

___________________

After lunch everyone headed out to the outdoor stage. Shane skipped out onto the stage, "Are you ready for a surprise everyone?" he called.

"Yes!" everyone cried.

"Well, please welcome, my friends and band mates – Connect Three!"

The crowd screamed as Nate and Jason ran out onto the stage. Caitlyn beside me was jumping up and down in excitement. I was excited too – after all I hadn't heard them play live before. This was Connect Three for goodness sake!

Shane was gesturing for everyone to be silent. When the crowd quieted down, he spoke into the mic again, "So, we're going to play you a new song that we wrote just last week. No one's heard it yet, so let us know what you think. It's called 'Play My Music.'"

Shane flipped the mic stand up in the air and then set it down, starting to sing.

_Turn on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song may disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Caitlyn and I jumped around with the rest of the crowd, clapping and singing along at the chorus. It was such a fun song.

When the song came to an end, Shane shouted into the microphone, "Now it's your turn – open mic everyone!"

A cheer rose from the crowd and different people started to go up on stage, singing or dancing, or doing whatever they did best.

Finally it was our turn. Tess pushed her way through the crowd and came up to me, "You ready?"

"Of course," I said, trying to quiet the butterflies in my stomach.

We got up on stage and began to sing. After a while I started to enjoy it. I looked down at the crowd, they were smiling and singing along – they obviously liked it too. Down by the edge of the stage I could pick out Shane's face. He winked at me. I grinned back. This was fun!

As the song finished, Tess stalked off the stage. She had obviously seen Shane wink at me and wasn't very happy about it. I wasn't sure what her problem was – she knew Shane and I were just friends. I shook my head, choosing to ignore her and turned to Ella and Peggy. We talked excitedly amongst ourselves as we walked off stage to the sound of clapping and cheering.

As I stepped off the edge of the stage, I felt someone catch my hand. I turned around, surprised. It was Shane. I smiled at him.

"You were great Mitchie."

"Aw thanks, you were great too."

Shane looked shy suddenly, "Do you want to go for a walk later on?"

"Sure," I replied, suddenly realising that he was still holding my hand. I looked down, and he quickly let go, putting his hands behind his back.

"Um, so I'll see you in a little while, k?" he murmured, before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Ok, cool," I called after him. I shook my head, _what was that all about? _I wondered. _Oh well I guess I'll find out later._

The next half hour I spent with Caitlyn and Nate. It turned out they remembered each other from the previous summer, so we spend a while chatting pleasantly together.

It was quite a while later before I remembered that I was meant to meet Shane at the lake. I gave Caitlyn a quick hug and said bye to Nate. He wasn't leaving until tomorrow so I could say goodbye to him properly then.

As I walked down to the lake I thought I felt a drop of rain on my face. I looked towards my cabin, wondering if perhaps I should stop and get a jacket. _Nah,_ I thought, _We won't be out on the lake long, and I can't feel any more rain._

I continued towards the lake, singing as I went and smiling about the great evening I had just had.

Nothing could have prepared me for me for what awaited around the corner at the lake.

* * *

**Hmm.... so a little cliffy for you guys!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Remember to press the little review button... I'm making cupcakes today so I'll send you a virtual one if you review. :P**

**Love yas. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_Just watched Step Up. Mom's comment (about Alyson Stoner): "She's good, that girl". Priceless. I think so too Mom. :)_

_Shout out today to three of my favourite girls:_

_TheSunday and vcgirl for rev__iewing every chapter. You guys are the best!_

_And a special shout o__ut to xLove. Me. Rockstarx b__ecause I just read the note she wrote about me on her profile page and have decided that she is the sweetheart of the century. :) Sending lots of love to you Z._

_And to everyone else who has read or reviewed - je t'aime mes chéris. I love you._

_So a few of you had a guess at what Mitchie would find at the lake.... keep reading to find out whether or not you were right! :)_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot... oh and my OC's. Sadly. :(**

* * *

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 15**

I was walking slowly, smiling and singing to myself when I finally rounded the last corner to the lake.

I stopped short, the smile suddenly wiped off my face.

There was Shane and Tess completely wrapped up in each other. Shane was facing the opposite way to me, so I couldn't see his face, but I could see Tess. She had her arms around his neck and was whispering something in his ear. As I watched she pulled back slightly, taking his face in her hands. She smiled sweetly and then brought her lips towards his.

_No! _I thought, _this can't be happening!_ I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I turned quickly and as I stumbled away I tripped over a log and fell heavily to the ground. As I got up, bruised and sore, tears already dripping down my face, I turned back towards the lake.

The sound of me falling had alerted both Shane and Tess to the fact that I was there. They had jumped up and were looking at me. I looked from one face to the other. Tess was smirking and Shane, well Shane was looking surprised and slightly embarrassed.

"Give it up Mitchie," Tess's taunting voice floated towards me, "You'll never be as good a singer as I am, and –" she paused for dramatic effect, "You'll never have Shane – he's mine now."

Shane looked at Tess in shock. Then he looked back at me. I could just imagine what was going through his head. He looked back at Tess again.

My face crumpled. It seemed he had made his decision. I turned and ran, blinded by my tears, not even realising where I was going.

Shane's voice came after me, sounding slightly panicked, "No Mitchie! Wait!"

His words barely registered in my mind. I ran and ran, back through the woods and past the outdoor stage. I caught a glimpse of Caitlyn's worried face briefly.

She was standing with Nate, talking, but when I ran past she looked up, "Mitchie! What's wrong?"

I didn't stop running, "Mitchie." Caitlyn called again. I could hear her start to come after me. "Mitchie, wait up. Tell me what's wrong."

I ran back into the woods and sat down heavily, my back against a tree. Behind me Caitlyn slowed down and stopped, trying to see where I had gone. Nate jogged up to her. "Is everything okay?" I could hear them talking, but they couldn't see me.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't think so, but she won't stop and talk to me."

"Where was she going before she ran back?"

"To the lake to meet – Oh," Caitlyn sighed, "She was going to meet Shane."

"That jerk!" Nate said angrily, "What has he done? I'll go and sort him out." I heard him stomp angrily back towards the lake.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn called softly. "Where are you?"

I sniffled, "Right here."

She came around the corner and saw me sitting there, "Oh Mitchie," she sat down beside me and put her arms around me. "Are you okay?"

I didn't return her hug. "No. I kind of want to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" she said uncertainly.

"Yes."

"It was Shane, wasn't it?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly

"Yes, but I meant it. I really just want to be alone."

Caitlyn looked hurt, "Well, okay. I'm here for you if you want to talk later."

I should have smiled, or acknowledged what she's said, but I was far too upset and angry.

I got up and walked off, leaving Caitlyn standing behind me. As I walked away I heard Nate come back and then the sound of soft talking. Then Caitlyn started crying quietly and I could hear Nate hushing her gently. I didn't even have to turn around to know that he had his arms around her. I knew that I was the reason she was crying – that what I had said had upset her, but I didn't even care, not right then anyway.

I walked back down towards the lake, going on a different path this time. While I walked I barely noticed that it had begun to spit lightly. When I got to the lake I saw the canoes sitting there. An idea came into my head – I would go out on the lake for a little while. Perhaps it would help clear my head.

I struggled to pull a canoe down to the water and pushed it in quickly. I got in, not bothering to fetch a life jacket and picked up the oars, starting to row out on the lake.

As I rowed my tears mixed with the light rain that was falling. I looked out at the lake – a slight mist had come down. My thoughts were so mixed up that I didn't even think that I should be concerned.

_How could he do that?_ I wondered, _How could he possibly have set me up? Why would he want me to see him with Tess? How he could he do that to me?_

I started sobbing again. Once again it had been proved that my affection for Shane ran much deeper than he, or even I had imagined. As I rowed, I realised that I really did love Shane – so much so that I couldn't bear to see him with anyone else. It just made me too unhappy. I had always known that I had liked Shane and that I thought of him as a best friend and almost like a brother, but I hadn't known that I loved him until I saw him with Tess – completely absorbed in each other, or at least so I thought.

I was almost in the middle of the lake when I saw a small figure run down the hill towards the lake. My eyes were so clouded with tears I could hardly see that it was Shane. I didn't realise until a familiar voice floated out over the lake.

"Mitchie! Come back!" the voice was faint.

I ignored it and continued rowing, "Mitchie, it's not –"

The rest of his words were lost as the wind picked up slightly. I looked around. It was raining harder now and the wind was making small waves in the lake. The canoe bobbed up and down and I realised that it had probably been a stupid idea to go out without a life jacket.

I looked up at the clouds. They were dark grey and I could see that the sun was starting to set. It obviously must have been later in the afternoon that I had thought. I started rowing faster. Perhaps I would be able to make it to the other side before the storm started for real. I knew that I was too far from the camp side of the lake to turn back now, and besides, to try and paddle that way would be too hard – it was against the wind.

I glanced back. It was hard to see the camp, but I squinted my eyes. A tiny figure was standing on the beach. As I watched it ran up the hill and then came back with two other people. I could see they were disagreeing about something, but Shane eventually broke away from them. He quickly pulled a canoe down the water and got in, starting to row.

I stopped rowing. I realised what he was doing. "No Shane!" I yelled, frantically trying to be heard above the sound of the wind. "No, go back! It's too dangerous."

But I knew yelling was useless. He was far too far away to hear me.

I picked up the oars again and started rowing as fast as I could. It wasn't long before I started to get tired. It was pouring with rain now and my clothes were drenched. My hair dripped into my eyes and I kept shaking my head so that I could see where I was going.

The lake was covered in light mist now. I hardly knew which direction I was paddling. I just hoped that I was paddling towards the shore and not back into the middle of the lake.

I was scared now. I knew it had been a stupid idea to come out on the lake. I had let my emotions get the most of me and I hadn't stopped to reason through the situation. And now Shane was in danger too. I knew that I had been angry with him, but perhaps I should have stopped and let him explain when he called after me. Perhaps things weren't what they looked like. I stopped rowing and began to cry again as the realisation of this hit me.

"Please God," I hiccupped, "Please, please, please save Shane. Please," I was begging now, hunched over in the bottom of the canoe, sobbing and trying not to fall out as waves pounded the sides. "Please God, I'll do anything. It was my fault he came out on the lake and I'm so sorry. Please save Shane. I don't even mind if I die, but please save him. He deserves so much better."

I stayed in the bottom of the boat, rocking and crying. I was terrified of the storm, of the waves. I fully thought that I wouldn't survive. I just hoped that the end would be quick. The waiting was terrible – each new wave battered the small canoe and I thought for sure that would be the one that would end everything.

And then finally when a wave knocked the boat over I felt almost relieved. The terrible waiting was over. I tumbled out of the boat and into the cold dark water. I tried to stay afloat, holding onto the upturned craft, but I was tired and weak.

I heard a voice, in the distance calling my name, "Mitchiiieeee."

Then a wave washed me away from the canoe, I felt myself hit something hard and everything went dark.

* * *

**Oooh... another cliffy!**

**What do you think's going to happen next??**

**Remember that I will love you forever if you leave me a review. :D**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

_So this story is finishing very shortly... this chapter is the second to last and is actually one of my favourites. :)_

_I hope you like it too._

_Oh... and congratulations to vcgirl for being the 100th reviewer! I love you Nicky. :)_

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would have spent hours writing this story if it all belonged to me... uh, no. Sorry folks.**

**

* * *

**

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 16**

When I came to I was lying face down on a stony beach, half in and half out of the water. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My brain was telling my muscles to move, but I just couldn't find the energy to do it.

I lay my head back down on the stones, giving in. I just didn't want to fight anymore. Then from behind me, I heard a noise, "Mitchie!"

I didn't have the energy to even raise my head. My foggy brain told me it was Shane's voice, but I couldn't even be sure of that right now.

There was a crunching noise as another canoe pulled up on the beach and then quick footsteps. I opened my eyes slightly.

"Mitchie!" I heard the voice again. It was hoarse, like he had been crying. I could see Shane's feet, coming closer and then he bent down, his anxious face close to mine. He picked me up easily and carried me up the bank to a dry spot. He sat down, holding me close to his chest. He rested his head on top of mine, "Oh Mitchie," he was sobbing now, rocking me against his chest. "Thank God you're alive. Thank God."

I looked up at him hazily, not really understanding what he was saying or what was happening. Then everything went dark again.

A long time later I woke again. I kept my eyes shut. I ached all over. I was still in Shane's arms, and he was still rocking me slightly. I could feel one of his hands on my forehead, smoothing back my hair.

He was whispering, but I couldn't understand most of what he was saying. I gathered that he was praying. "Please be okay Mitchie, please," He took a shaky breath in, "Please. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love–" He stopped himself, bending down and kissing my forehead softly. "Mitchie please don't die."

I tried to decode what he had just said, but I couldn't make my brain understand.

The rest of the night I drifted in and out of consciousness. At one point I was aware that Shane had stood up and had started walking. He was carrying me gently, as if he thought that I would break any second. Then I slept again.

The next thing I knew there was footsteps and loud voices. I was lifted out of Shane's arms and held close by someone else. I could hear Shane sobbing and the sound of someone comforting him. _Brown_, I thought dreamily, _it's Brown._

Mom's voice rose panicked over the rest, "Where is she? Is she okay? Where is she?" My eyes were still closed. I didn't have the energy to open them. I felt like I was stuck in a deep mire, my limbs were weighed down and I couldn't think.

Caitlyn's voice was there too. She was crying, "Will she be okay?" Then Nate's voice soothing her softly, "It's okay Cait, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright." Her crying continued, but it was muffled now. Nate continued murmuring to her softly, and I could hear him patting her gently on the back. "It's okay."

Then I felt myself being lifted again and laid down on something soft. Then there were bright lights and loud sirens, and I lay back, feeling so so tired. I let sleep take over me.

_______________

It was the next morning when I woke up again. My head still felt groggy, but it was a lot clearer than it had been the day before. I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a white room. Sitting beside my bed was Mom, her head bowed, her hand on mine.

I tried to say something but no words would come out. I tried again. "Mom," I managed to whisper.

She looked up, her eyes filling with tears, "Oh honey, thank God you're awake." She bent down and kissed my forehead softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and very tired, but I'm okay."

"That's good." She patted my hand.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital, in the town by camp honey. When Shane brought you back to camp early yesterday morning you had hypothermia. You must have knocked your head on something hard because the doctors said you have a concussion as well. There's a nasty bruise on your head."

She touched my head lightly and I winced, "Yeah, I can feel it."

She smiled at me, "I'm just so glad that you're okay. We were so worried. There was a search team out all night looking for you and Shane. It was so stormy they didn't think they'd find you." Her face sobered, "Brown and I tried to tell Shane not to go after you – it would only endanger his life as well as yours. He wouldn't listen though. He insisted on taking the canoe out. He said that it was all his fault and that he would find you, or die trying."

Mom's eyes filled up with tears again and she grasped my hand, "He saved your life sweetheart."

My eyes filled up with tears too, "I know Mom," I whispered, "And I didn't even deserve it."

"It's okay, don't cry," she said soothingly. "Just lay back and rest."

I did as she said. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Not long," she replied. "The doctor said that you would sleep until your body had caught up and then when you woke up you should be fine. They'll probably let you go home tonight or tomorrow morning. He did warn me though that you'll need to take it gently for a few days."

"Can I go back to camp?"

Mom looked doubtful. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

I nodded eagerly and then winced – it hurt to do that. "I promise I'll just stay quietly in my cabin until I feel completely better."

"Well," Mom nodded unsurely, "I guess so."

"Besides," I said, "Who will cook if you're not there? Brown?"

She looked at me and laughed. "Even in a hospital bed you can make me laugh!"

I smiled back at her.

"Now rest up honey. You might as well go back to sleep and then we'll head back to camp as soon as the doctor says it's okay."

____________

That afternoon I awoke feeling much better. I sat up slowly. My whole body ached, but Mom had told me that the doctor said that I had not broken any bones. It was just deep bruising he said – it would be sore for a few days, but if I just took it gently and didn't do too much exercise, it wouldn't take long to heal.

I sat on the edge of the bed, getting my balance. I looked over to the bedside table. Sitting there was a bouquet of white tulips and two cards. I smiled. I knew whom the flowers would be from.

I opened the card that was with the flowers and sure enough there was Shane's familiar scrawl.

_Mitchie,_

_I came by earlier, but you weren't awake, so I'm writing you this note instead. I just wanted to let you know how glad I am that you're okay. I was so worried about you, but I'm so thankful that you're alright now._

_I am looking forward to seeing you when you come back to camp._

_Forever your friend,_

_Shane_

I smiled and ran my fingers over the words. Mom had told me that the ambulance had brought Shane to hospital too, but the doctors had let him go yesterday afternoon because there was nothing wrong with him, except for him being dirty and tired. He was a bit scratched up too from where he had obviously had to push through the undergrowth as he carried me back to camp, but other than that he was fine. He had thankfully escaped hypothermia because he had thought to bring a jacket with him.

I shook my head slightly. Although I seemed to have some recollection of him not wearing the jacket. Instead it seemed to have been wrapped around me most of the time he was carrying me. _It must have been walking that kept him warm_ I thought. I was so thankful to him. Shane saved my life and there was no way to express how grateful I was.

I looked down and saw the other card. I opened it. The inside was covered in Caitlyn's round handwriting.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_If you're reading this then you're awake – finally – thank goodness! I really hope that you are feeling better and that you will be able to come back to camp soon and see us all. I miss you._

_Your mom told me that you will have to stay quiet for the first few days after you come back to camp – I promise I'll come and sit with you until you feel better. There's sure to be something interesting we can find to do!_

_Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I love you and miss you. I'm so glad that you're okay._

_Much love,_

_Caitlyn_

I was still smiling when Mom came back into the room. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," I replied, getting up slowly and taking Mom's arm for support.

"I'm ready to go back to camp."

* * *

**So did you like that??**

**I did. :)**

**Hope you did too.**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

_So this is the last chapter of this story. I have started writing the sequel, which will I will post in about a month. If you want to head on over to my profile page the trailer for it is posted there. Oh, and if you want to be alerted when I start posting the sequel then please put this story on story alert. :)_

_I hope that you will read the sequel and I really really hope that you have enjoyed this story. I know that I have enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me. I love you guys so much. :)_

_Sending love and hugs to each one of you,_

_Nikki_

_

* * *

_

**The Missing Piece of Me: Chapter 17**

It was nearly nightfall by the time I got back to camp from the hospital so there wasn't time to see anyone before Mom made me go to bed.

Before breakfast the next morning there was a soft knock on the door. "May I come in?" Shane's voice came through the door.

"Of course." I called back. I was still in bed, but I sat up and pulled my blankets up around me.

He came in, smiling at bit shyly at me. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gave me an awkward hug, trying not to touch me anywhere I was bruised.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks. How are you feeling?"

He laughed, "I'm fine. There was nothing wrong with me that a bath and a hot meal couldn't fix!"

I laughed too, and then sobered slightly. "I never got the chance to thank you Shane."

He shrugged, "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry for running off. When I saw you and Tess together I just kind of lost it." Tears filled my eyes.

He put his hand on mine comfortingly, "Really, it's okay. It wasn't what it looked like. She just kind of grabbed me and before I had the chance to react she almost kissed me. I'm the one that should be apologising."

He looked at me, his dark eyes filling with compassion, "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

I looked up at him, "Thank you Shane. I know how dangerous what you did for me was."

He laughed lightly, "I couldn't let my best friend go down without a fight!"

I smiled at him calling me his best friend, "Well, thank you."

"Hey," he said, "I need to get to class, but – "

He was interrupted by another soft knock at the door. He got up and opened it. Standing there was Tess, a sorry look on her face.

Shane glanced back at me questioningly and I nodded at him. He let Tess in and then waved to me, "I'll come back later after class is over. See you Mitchie."

"Okay," I lifted my hand and smiled at him.

"Mitchie," Tess said sorrowfully coming over to stand by the bed. "Mitchie I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"I know Tess. It's not your fault. I really shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Tess looked at me, "Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes of course." I sat up further and opened my arms up to her. She came closer and I hugged her tightly, wincing slightly at the pain.

"Friends?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she agreed, smiling back. "Friends."

__________________

A couple of hours later I had gotten out of bed and put some track pants and a t-shirt on. I sat by the window, holding my guitar lightly. I picked out some chords and then started singing 'This is Me' softly.

As I sang the door creaked open. Caitlyn came in. I stopped playing but she gestured for me to continue. I quickly finished the song off and then she came over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come and see you earlier," she apologised. "I was helping your mom out in the kitchen."

"Doing my job!" I laughed, "Thanks."

She laughed too and sat down beside me. "What was that song you were just singing?"

"Oh, one I wrote a couple of months ago. It's called This is Me."

"It was beautiful. You should sing it at the Jam on Saturday night. Do you think you would be feeling well enough?"

"Yeah, I think so," I agreed. "It's still a few days away."

"I could help arrange some music for it on my computer," she offered. "That is if you want me to."

"Really? That would be great."

"It'll be really nice if you were able to sing at the Jam," Caitlyn continued. "People would be able to see then that you're alright. Everyone was really worried about you. A lot of people stayed up most of the night, searching or waiting for you to be found."

"Yes," I said, resolving firmly in my mind, "This would be the perfect time to sing. It wouldn't just be for me, but for everyone."

"Good." Caitlyn smiled at me. "Shall we start writing the music? I'll just go get my computer."

______________________

The next few days passed uneventfully. Caitlyn spent most of her days in the cabin with me, when she wasn't helping Mom with the cooking. We practiced my song over and over, making sure that it was just perfect.

Shane came to visit me a couple of times each day, each time bringing a funny or interesting story about what had been happening that day. Caitlyn and I laughed each time. She had gotten to really like Shane now and she understood why we had been friends for so long. He had really changed a lot over the summer, especially since I had been sick. He was a lot more mature and sensible, yet he remained the same fun loving guy that I had always known.

Soon enough it was Saturday afternoon. Mom was worried that I wasn't well enough to sing, as I hadn't really been out of the cabin since I got back from the hospital. I assured her that I was fine, and that I would be careful.

I was the last one up at the Jam. I had dressed in a dark maroon top and black skinny jeans. Caitlyn straightened my hair, declaring at the end that I looked "just perfect," which made me laugh.

I got up on stage and suddenly felt a bit nervous. That is until the clapping started. People were cheering for me!

"You can do it Mitchie!"

"You can do it!"

I looked out at the crowd. Everyone was smiling and cheering me on. "You can do it!"

I looked towards the back of the crowd. Standing there was Shane, an encouraging smile on his face. He gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled back at him and at the rest of the crowd, and nodded to Caitlyn. She hit the play button on her computer and the music started.

.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know…_

_._

I had begun softly, but I felt more confident now.

.

_ This is real, this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_._

I looked towards Shane. His jaw had dropped open. I grinned. Surely he wasn't that shocked at my singing! Shane leant over to Brown and began to whisper furiously. I shook my head. What could he be up to? I looked away and continued singing, glad that everyone was clapping and singing along. They seemed to be loving my song.

I finished the second verse. I was just about to start the chorus again when I heard another voice singing. I caught my breath. _Could it be? No, it couldn't._

I turned slowly and there was Shane, making his way towards me, singing clearly into the microphone.

.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

I smiled, Yes it was him. I began to make my way towards him, starting to sing along. When he got close to me he smiled softly and held out his hand. I took it and we stood at the front of the stage, hand in hand for the rest of the song. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Caitlyn grinning at us from the side of the stage.

I put everything I had into the song. I don't think I had ever sung that well in my life before.

_This is me…_

The last notes rang out and there was silence in the hall. Then the clapping and screaming started. I didn't even notice. All I could see was Shane. He was standing very close to me, his hands still intertwined with mine. I kept my eyes fixed on his as he bent slowly and placed his lips against my cheek, kissing me softly.

I smiled up at him and we walked off stage together. "I have to talk to Brown quickly," Shane whispered in my ear, "But do you want to take a walk to the lake with me when I get back?"

"Sure," I replied. Inwardly I was wondering what was going to happen now that Shane knew that I was the girl that he had been looking for.

My thoughts were interrupted by Caitlyn coming over and hugging me tightly. "You were awesome."

"You really were sweetheart," Mom came over and hugged me too.

"Shane's asked me to go for a walk with him," I told her. "Is that alright?"

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Good – a little tired, but I'm okay."

"Well, I don't mind, as long as you wear a jacket and don't stay out in the cold too long."

"Okay," I agreed, kissing her cheek. She smiled at me, "I'll come in and say goodnight to you later hon."

"You'll have to tell me all about it later," Caitlyn giggled as soon as Mom had gone, handing me my jacket as she spoke.

"Okay," I giggled back, giving her another hug. "It's a deal!"

Shane came back over then, smiling at me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said quickly, waving to Caitlyn as we went out the back door. She waved back and winked at me. I laughed. Caitlyn could always make me smile.

We didn't speak as we walked to the lake and stood there side by side, looking out at the water. Shane eventually broke the silence.

"So I guess my search is over, huh?" he smiled at me.

"Well, I guess that depends on who you're looking for," I replied teasingly.

He smiled back and then his face sobered slightly. He turned to face me. "I'm looking for you Mitchie. I think just maybe I've been looking for you my whole life."

"So you're not disappointed that the one you've been looking for is just Mitchie, the little girl from next door?"

"No, to tell you the truth I couldn't be happier," he paused, putting his hand gently over mine. I turned mine over and he twined his fingers with mine. He took a deep breath and continued. "When I thought you were gone after you went out on the lake that afternoon, I didn't know what I was going to do. I didn't even think that I wanted to live if I couldn't be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Mitchie, you've done more for me than anyone else ever has. I was a jerk, but you never treated me badly in return. You just slowly and quietly helped me become a better person. I think –" he paused again, looking down at the ground before focusing on my face.

"I think I've loved you my whole life, but it was only when you were lying in my arms, so still and cold, that I realised it. I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I looked up at him, realising what he'd just said. His dark eyes were very soft and he looked down at me tenderly.

"Yes Mitchie. I love you – more than anything else in the world."

I smiled up at him, my eyes filling with tears. "I love you too Shane."

His eyes creased at the corners and he brought his hand up to my cold cheek, stroking it gently with his fingertips. I blushed and looked down, but he put his other hand up and tilted my chin, so that I was looking him full in the face. He tilted his head and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes too, letting him bring his lips softly down upon mine.

I brought my hands up to his neck as he kissed me softly, gently. He pulled back after a minute and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"You Mitchie, my old friend," he whispered into my hair, "Are the missing piece I need."

"And you Shane," I whispered back, "Are the reason that I'm singing."

I could feel him smiling into my hair. He kissed the top of my head before pulling back slightly, so that he could look me in the face. "And now I've found you."

He wound one finger around a piece of my hair and I smiled at him. "I love you so much Shane Grey."

"I love you more Mitchie Torres," and with that, his lips came down on mine once again. I let myself lose myself in him and as we stood there, wrapped up in each other, beside the lake, I realised that this was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life.

Now, finally, I was complete.

_**-THE END-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Too cheesy or just perfect?**

**I can't decide.**

**Let me know what you think. :)**

**Oh... and remember to put this story on story alert if you want to know when the trailer is posted.... thanks! :D**


	18. The Sequel!

This is just a note to let you all know that THE SEQUEL HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! Yaay!

Be excited, cos I think you'll like it. :D :D

As you know, the sequel was originally going to be called Don't Forget, but that name no longer suits the plot that I've planned out. So I've changed it to Catch Me and I'll save the name of Don't Forget for another story.

So… go onto my profile page, click on Catch Me and enjoy!

I hope you like it. :D

lovelovelove

-Nikki


End file.
